


The Multi-verse

by rubyrox24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Different Fandoms, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, Legends of Superflarrow, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, any ship in the legends of superflarrow verse, give me prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrox24/pseuds/rubyrox24
Summary: This is going to be a collection of one-shots or two-shots, and I will be pulling from all of the DC TV shows. Some are better than others, I may go back and rewrite a few. But feel free to send me prompts in the comments or on tumblr. Hope you find some that you enjoy!





	1. Maggie's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for everyone who have left comments and prompts. Know that I am willing to do almost any ship, mostly because I love a lot of the ships. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism. I'd love to improve my writing.
> 
> I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex are just friends, although Alex had already realized she is gay. While playing pool Alex realizes something is very off about Maggie and it isn't just that she is wearing a turtleneck in the middle of summer. Angst and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for anyone continuing to be interested. This chapter had no editing, so sorry of it sucks. Its midnight and I just couldn't let this go, so I had to bust it out. As always I'd love to hear comments. Especially if people have prompts or ideas on how to make my writing better. Please constructive criticism only, there's no point in putting more hate into the world. Abuse is talked about, so if that's a trigger don't read.

It’s the middle of summer; 85 degrees out, and here is Maggie Sawyer wearing a god damn turtleneck. Alex didn’t really think much of it. Just Maggie being Maggie. Or maybe Maggie and her girlfriend having a little too much fun. Even before Alex realized she was gay, she had experience in that area. Not all together good experience, but experience getting carried away. Or rather her partner getting carried away. Her attempts to always cover those bruises from Kara were never thought out well, just like Maggie. Though Maggie seemed different. Happier wasn’t really the right way to put it. Alex almost felt like there was contentment mixed with something else. In her eyes, Maggie was always an enigma.

 

The true signs of what we’re happening were there, but like most people she floated on past those. Maggie was fine. Maggie was having a bad day. Maggie just wasn’t that open of a person. Easy, just keep acting like everything is great and it will be. Yeah right.

 

She had met Maggie like usual at the Alien bar; ready to kick ass and take names at pool. However, Maggie seemed off. Her smile, while still showing her dimples wasn’t as real and genuine as Alex would have liked it to be. Her laugh, wasn’t the carefree laugh she had come to expect from Maggie Sawyer. It was the turning point when Maggie had received a text message that made her tan skin almost pale.

 

“Maggie? What’s up with you?” Alex asked, but Maggie was entirely focused on the text in front of her.

 

“What?” seeing Alex’s face and not wanting to get into it she brushed it off. “Oh nothing, just a case I was working on. Although, I just remembered that I am needing to get home sooner than later. Wouldn’t want my girlfriend waiting up for me.” The smile was straining her face. Even someone oblivious, like Kara sometimes, could see that. And the way Maggie was slightly pulling at her collar, like what was beneath was suddenly becoming bothersome.

 

They played one more game of pool, Alex having told her that she needed to get home after this game. She noticed that, while Maggie wasn’t great at pool, she had been missing more and more shots. Easy shots. Shots that would have made the game end a lot sooner.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Maggie seemed to stiffen at that question, but none the less nodded her head. Forced it to nod would have been a better way to describe it. Like Alex would have gotten angry if she hadn’t nodded her head.“Why were you prolonging the game? Not that I don’t love your company, but I doubt you would have given the game up in favor of staying with me instead of getting home to your girlfriend.”

 

“What can I say Danvers, I love your company.” Maggie tried to make a joke out of it and it almost worked. However, the sadness at the end of the sentence could clearly be seen by well anyone with eyes and ears, but especially Alex.

 

“Maggie? What’s wrong?” Just then, Alex heard Maggie’s phone buzz again and Maggie stiffen.

 

“Nothing Danvers” She quickly said, “This was fun, but I should get going. Don’t want to keep the lady waiting.” Maggie turned away as Alex nodded. She stopped when she felt a hand reach out to her and encircle her wrist. Turning back around she saw the worry in Alex’s eyes. Maggie forced a smile, attempting to defuse the situation, but Alex wasn’t going to let her.

 

“Maggie,” Alex’s hand starting coming towards her face, but any apprehension Maggie had felt about it quickly slipped away. Alex’s hand landing softly on Maggie’s cheek. Not harshly, not angry; softly, with every care in the world; like Maggie would break with anything more. Her hand stayed there for a while. Alex and her sharing a look of comfort and understanding.

 

Alex’s hand started going down and Maggie stiffened at the movement. When she made no protest, Alex continued her decent. Finally, she landed on the collar of the turtle neck sweater she was wearing.

 

Looking at Maggie, she could clearly see that Maggie didn’t want her to continue, but the other side of Maggie, the one that wanted Alex to see the truth, wanted her to continue; so she did. Before pulling down the turtle neck she took a deep breath. That wasn’t enough. The sight that greeted her, stole the air from her lungs; caused her anger and sadness at once; made her feel sick to her stomach. Maggie’s neck was covered in handprints; bruised hand prints. If that wasn’t bad enough, Alex pulled the shirt lower to reveal fist sized bruises on the upper part of her chest. Just as Alex had gotten to that point Maggie pulled away, causing Alex to release the shirt.

 

Maggie was refusing the meet Alex’s eyes. She didn’t want to see the sorrow, the pity that she was sure was held there. That was the last thing she wanted. She was a big girl, she could handle her own shit.

 

“Maggie.” The conviction in her voice finally caused Maggie to look up. She was surprised by what she saw. It wasn’t pity, it wasn’t sorrow, it was pure rage. “I’m not going to ask you if you are ok. You would just joke and brush it off. I’m not going to ask if you want help, because you are plenty capable. I’m not going to ask you why you keep yourself there because I know it’s not that simple. I am not going to tell you that I feel your pain because I don’t. I am going to tell you something and I want you to hear me.” Maggie just nodded, curious because this wasn’t what she was expecting. “I am always here. No judgement, just understanding. I want you to know that. When you need me to be neutral I will be. When you need me to be more I will be.” Maggie nodded, then she went over to sit in a booth. Alex had followed behind right behind without being told.

 

“I’m a bad person Alex.” Maggie looked up to see Alex neutral as promised. “Before Jackie I had a girlfriend Emily. I took her for granted. I didn’t think about her feelings, just my own gratification.” Maggie took a deep breath and continued. “I took her heart in my hands and crushed it. I slept with someone else. Not caring for the consequences; not caring what it would do to her, to our relationship. I saw something I wanted and I took it, just like that.” Alex and Maggie sat in the booth for a while, neither saying a word. Alex had kept her promise; no judgement; neutral; calm.

 

“She told me I wasn’t worthy of love, and I took that to heart. I guess in some sick twisted way this is my penance. The emotional pain never affected me, not after my parents. The physical pain however, it makes me remember. It makes me regret. And it makes me feel like I am paying for my selfishness. Paying for the pain I caused.”

 

Throughout this Alex had been calm, collected, quiet. However, on the inside she burned with fire. “I’m going to say somethings now that you aren’t going to want to hear.” Maggie just nodded already feeling like she was being pitied and crucified at once. “I won’t pity you Maggie, because that’s not what you want or need.” Maggie looked up to meet her eyes. “I also won’t tell you that you acted selfishly because that’s really what you wanted to hear.”

 

Alex took a deep breath, “I will tell you that you are human. It doesn’t matter what you have done in the past that makes you assume that you need to be punished. I won’t stand here and pass judgement on that. What I will do is tell you that no matter your crime, you don’t deserve to be hurt like that. To be vulnerable and broken down. You want to pay for your selfishness, I understand. This isn’t the way. You want to be better, I understand. The first step to being better is knowing how to treat yourself better.” Maggie keeps looking at Alex, tears starting to form behind her eyes, but she is unwilling to let them fall. “How do you expect to treat anyone better, when you won’t give yourself that treatment. And believe me I understand not being able to treat yourself better than others. I would do whatever I could to comfort Kara and make her feel loved. But I would just as soon drown myself in scotch than allow myself to feel peace and comfort.”

 

“Alex…”

 

“I know it’s not the same Maggie. Nobody’s individual pain ever is, but know this, I will always treat you better than what you think you deserve.” Alex reaches across to hold Maggie’s hand. Maggie squeezes onto it like a lifeline she didn’t know she needed. “Until you start treating yourself how you deserve, I will be there to fill that position. Always.”

 

Nothing more was needed to be said. It wasn’t that Alex had fixed the entire situation. That would be ridiculous to think that, but for the first time that evening Maggie’s phone buzzed and she didn’t flinch. Alex saw that as progress and so did Maggie. She let her phone continue to buzz all night as they played pool. Finally determined not to let Alex win again.


	2. Maggie's Girlfriend Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of Maggie's Girlfriend. Requested by two people:
> 
> Anon: Thank you so much for this - I just left an abusive lesbian relationship (she never hit me but she was very verbally aggressive, often pressured me into sex and threatened self harm if I didn't do what I was told, etc.). I just left and it's been hell. This story means to much to me. If you are interested, I would love to see a sequel where Maggie ends the relationship and Alex looks after her. Or once their together, Alex helping Maggie overcome flashbacks/jitters etc. when they're together. I'm only just now starting to accept that the effects of the last few years with her will take a while to get over.
> 
> AlmostAsGoodAs_I_Do: Man that was intense but good and well written. Don't have to but maybe a follow up of Maggie actually ending the relationship for good?
> 
> Abuse is talked about and seen. Nothing graphic. (emotional, physical, and sexual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. As always please comment and let me know what you liked and if you have suggestions to make my writing better. If you have any prompts feel free to send them to me here or on tumblr ltoliviabenson

A knock on her door startles her awake. Looking at the clock Alex groans seeing its 4 AM. She had another 2 hours she could have slept and only 2 hours she had slept. She and Maggie had closed down the alien bar, and she curses whoever is at the door. She knows it isn't Kara otherwise she would have just flown right in. Her sister has never really found what normal people call boundaries. Getting up and putting on her robe she moves to the door ready to give whoever it is a piece of her mind. That anger, and annoyance falls apart quickly when she opens the door to find Maggie standing on the other side of it, bloody.

 

"Maggie?" Alex gasps pulling Maggie quickly inside. She starts to look her over, assess the damage. Along with the bruises that had already been around her neck, she has a split lip and a cut above her eyebrow that is still bleeding. "What happened?"

 

"I broke up with Jackie." Maggie just shrugs like its normal. Like being hit is a normal response to a breakup. Maggie looks at the ground and avoids eye contact. Alex gives her a look like she has grown two heads. She doesn't understand how Maggie is so nonchalant about this. Alex tries to meet Maggie's eyes, hoping the eye contact will prompt Maggie to continue telling her what happened. Maggie however doesn't make eye contact and doesn't continue. After a while Alex can't take it anymore. The silence is deafening, and it is causing her blood to boil. She is so angry that someone could hurt Maggie like this. Would hurt someone they are supposed to love and care for, even if they had just been dumped.

 

"Maggie, you have to tell me what happened." Alex says a bit too loudly and forcefully and Maggie visibly flinches and starts to shake. Alex curses under her breath. "Shit, I'm sorry Maggie, I didn't mean to shout. I didn't mean to scare you." Alex reaches out for her but again Maggie flinches away from her touch. Alex drops her hand and steps away from her and goes to get ice.

 

When she comes back she holds the bag out for Maggie to take. When she doesn't take it she sighs, "I'm sorry, I know I promised to be calm and not push you, but I can't understand she could do this because of a breakup." When Maggie winces, Alex curses herself out again. "Fuck, I'm not doing a good job of this. Look, please take the ice, your lip is swelling. I promise not to ask anything or go near you unless you ask. Okay?" After a few seconds of silence Maggie just nods her head and puts the ice to her lip.

 

A few long minutes pass in complete silence. The only noise that could be heard was the ice shifting in the bag. Alex kept her promise though. She hadn't said anything since and kept her distance from Maggie, even though it killed her. All she wanted to do was wrap Maggie up in her arms and promise her that she won't let anyone hurt her ever again. Alex knew that she could and would keep that promise. The silence and distance caused Alex's fingers to twitch with anticipation and anger, and it took all of her strength not to reach out and hold Maggie. She knew that wasn't what she needed right now. She needed to be in control for once.

 

Alex stood watching Maggie from across the room. Maggie was still shaking slightly and it wasn't from the ice pack. That continued to make Alex furious, and once she got her hands on Jackie she was going to give her pain. She was tallying up all the ways that she could hurt Jackie. To make her pay for what she did to Maggie. Of course, even Alex herself knew it was all talk, but it was a nice day dream. Maggie speaking broke Alex out of her daydream and thrust her back into reality.

 

"She did this before I broke up with her." Maggie glances up to gage Alex's reaction. Figuring she would yell again Maggie folds in on herself just a bit. She uses it as protection, if she makes herself small maybe the yelling won't find her. Alex however, doesn't yell, she doesn't even move. She stands there with her fists clenched and her mouth tightly closed. Seeing that Alex is staying true to word Maggie continues,

 

"When I got home after leaving the bar, Jackie was waiting up for me." Maggie takes a deep breath and started to tell Alex what had happened:

 

***

1 hour ago:

 

Maggie opens the door to her apartment quietly. She knew Jackie would be sleeping by now, because she had a big meeting tomorrow. When she walks in however, she sees Jackie sitting in the living room waiting for her. There were tear streaks down her face, and Maggie feels guilty for not texting that she was ok.

 

"Where were you! Do you know I've been sitting here worried sick about you! You could have been dead for all I know."

 

"I know I'm sorry, I should have called but..."

 

"Yes, you should have. Come over here so I can make sure you're ok." Maggie does as she is told and sits down in front of Jackie. "Where were you?"

 

Maggie gulps, "I was at the bar" Maggie uncharacteristically fidgets. She knows Jackie doesn't like any of her friends, least of all Alex. Maggie takes a deep breath and continues with the truth, because she knows it will be worse if Jackie finds out later. "with Alex."

 

"With Alex" Jackie scoffs. "You do know that while you were out fooling around, I was up all night worried sick for you. And," she cuts Maggie off just as she's about to speak, "because of that I'm going to be tired for my meeting tomorrow, that you knew was important."

 

Maggie looks down in shame, she knew it was an important meeting and that she was now going to be the cause of Jackie being tired for it. She had worried her, and it was her fault that Jackie was up all night.

 

"Alex," Jackie scoffs again, "you know what Maggie history really does repeat itself doesn't it. You're damn lucky I put up with your shit because there aren't a lot of people who would."

 

Maggie takes a deep breath trying to find her courage to tell Jackie she is wrong, history doesn't repeat itself. Some of Alex's words float through her mind as she tries to find the courage to stand up for herself. _You are only human, and you don't deserve to be broken down._

 

"I'm not sleeping with Alex," Maggie says it so quietly and towards the floor that Jackie doesn't hear what she says. She can only that she says something inaudible.

 

"Speak up Maggie, you know I hate it when you mumble."

 

Taking a deep breath Maggie gets the courage to look at Jackie and say, "You're wrong, I'm not sleeping with Alex."

 

"A liar and a cheater, you're a real double threat Maggie. Don't bother lying to me. They always say once a cheater always a cheater. I guess I knew there was only one good thing about you. Besides, I will already be tired thanks to you the least you can do is make up for it. Alex shouldn't be the only one to enjoy it tonight." Jackie's hands had started to wander down Maggie's stomach to the top of her pants. She slowly starts to unbuckle them as she reaches into them and starts stroking against Maggie.

 

At her words and actions, thoughts start to swirl in Maggie's mind. _Liar. Liar. You only bring pain and sadness. You're only good for one thing. That's all you've ever been good for. You're a liar and a cheater and you deserve to be punished._ Her thoughts continue to spiral as Jackie continues touching her, but then Alex's voice starts to cut in through the noise. _You are human. You don't deserve to be hurt like this. You don't deserve to be vulnerable. Broken. Being better is treating yourself better._ Finally, she finds the words that snap her out of it: _You didn't cheat on Jackie. You didn't cheat. History is not repeating. You aren't a bad person._ Maggie pulls Jackie's hand out of her pants and steps away from her.

 

"No."

 

"No?" Jackie laughs hysterically like Maggie had just told the most amazing joke. Her laugh turns to ice as she slaps Maggie across the face, and manages to cut both her lip and eyebrow as she does it. "You keep me waiting all night while you go and fuck Alex and then say no to me. Who the hell do you think you are?"

 

"I don't deserve this. I've done nothing wrong." Tears sting Maggie's eyes as she holds her bleeding lip. She refuses to let them fall. Refuses to show anymore weakness.

 

"You're a cheater Maggie, so you think you can find better. Well I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you can't. You don't deserve love and happiness."

 

"Maybe, maybe not. But I know I deserve better than how you treat me. We're done."

 

"Excuse me?! You don't just get to decide when we are done you bitch!" Maggie grabs her coat and starts out the door leaving Jackie behind screaming.

 

***

Alex had been silent the entire time as Maggie retold what had led her to being at Alex's door.

 

"I had nowhere to go." Maggie finishes.

 

Alex takes a deep, not so calming, breath and starts to slowly approach Maggie. "Maggie I'm going to walk slowly towards you. Is this ok?"

 

"Yes." Alex makes it all the way there and slowly starts to put her arms around Maggie. Giving Maggie time to tell Alex to back off. Maggie starts to shake when Alex puts her arms around her. Getting the message quickly Alex drops her arms and takes a step back.

 

"Maggie, I need you to tell me when you are uncomfortable or scared. Okay?"

 

"Okay, I'm sorry. You can hold me."

 

"Hey, no. No being sorry. I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty or obligated to do anything. I just want you to be as comfortable as possible. Now do you want me to hold you?"

 

Maggie just shrugs. "If you want."

 

"No Maggie, its whatever you want. If you don't want to be held, I won't hold you. Do you want to be held?"

 

"No, it makes me feel trapped."

 

"Okay, I won't hold you then. What do you need right now?"

 

"Can I just... just lay on the couch against you?"

 

"Of course." Alex walks over to the couch and sits up with her back against the side of the couch and her legs spread but open, so Maggie can sit in between them. She just waits for Maggie to decide when to come over. Doesn't push or pull her over, just waits. It takes Maggie a few minutes, but eventually she walks over and sits down in between Alex's legs. Leans her back against Alex's chest, and lets her head fall to Alex's shoulder. Alex doesn't put her arms around her, doesn't get any closer than what Maggie had established.

 

"Can I hold your hand?" The soft question finally brings Maggie to tears as she nods and Alex takes her hand squeezing lightly.


	3. Lost Dog-Supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written based on a prompt I received from JSottri 
> 
> Well, maybe I would like a Supercorp Lost Dog Fic.  
> Lena or Kara has a dog, but it gets lost and the other find it, so she comes back to the place where she found the dog for several days, to see if the owner returns, until the owner does! hehehe, it's silly, but I've alway wanted a fic like that. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment and send me any prompts you wish. Also if you are going to criticize, lets try to keep it to constructive criticism. I'd love feedback on how to improve my writing. I haven't done creative writing in so long and I'm a bit rusty. Anyways here we go hope you enjoy it.

Kara:

 

“Supergirl come in, Supergirl.” Alex’s voice crackles through the comm. Explosions and screams could be heard in the background. Although, Alex’s calm voice painted a different picture of what was going on behind her; for all Kara knew it could have been a damn picnic happening behind her.

 

“Alex, what’s up? Where’s the emergency?”

 

“Catco building, there’s a huge alien seemingly trying to swallow the building whole. You need to get here like ten minutes ago.”

 

“Alex, I have Krypto with me. I have to take him home and I can’t fly or super speed him home.” Kara was starting to head back to her apartment, but even at a brisk “normal human” pace it was going to take 10 minutes; not to mention how long it would take to get Krypto back into the apartment.

 

“Supergirl, we have a code red happening right now. We need you. The DEO and NCPD are no match. Just tie Krypto off and come back for him when you are done.”

 

“I don’t kno…” Kara started, but was quickly cut off by Alex.

 

“KARA! Innocent lives are in danger, and they are going to keep being in danger the longer we argue about this. Krypto will be fine, now you need to get here.”

 

“Ok, I’m coming.” Kara clicked off her comms, she didn’t need Alex continuing to bug her if she took too long. She more than anyone knows how it feels to be too late to save people. It eats away at her every time, but she has been trying to learn to start letting it go. She was also nervous about leaving Krypto. She’s never left him tied up before. Even when she was outside her favorite pizza place, she didn’t go in; too worried about leaving him alone in public.

 

She looks down at those big brown loving eyes, while she worried her bottom lip. It had been Alex’s idea to get a dog. She had one growing up before Kara came and it had been a great companion. Not only would it help keep her company, it would also allow her to be herself without risk exposing her secret to the world. She sighed when she fully accepted that she had to do what Alex said. People were in danger and she couldn’t ignore that.

 

_Krypto will be fine, I’ll be back in like 10 minutes and it will all be fine,_ she thought. She found a nearby tree with plenty of shade since it was a hot day. Although she doesn’t have the coat of a husky, being a Golden Retriever still gives her a lot of fur. She tied Krypto off and told him to be a good boy until she got back. She knew he would be, he always is. She’s never had a problem with him not listening. Alex had grumbled about it, because it took forever for her to train her dog when she was younger. She ran off without looking back, knowing if she did she wouldn’t have the strength to leave the big brown eyes that stared right into her soul.

 

Ducking quickly into a nearby alley way she switched into her super suit and flew off towards Catco. When she got there, she found that there was indeed an alien trying to swallow Catco whole; although, he or she wasn’t being very successful.

 

“Alex, update me on what we know about this species.”

 

“Well, we don’t know much.” She said frustrated. “Even taking a picture and showing it to your mother didn’t tell us much. All we know for certain is that it “devours” planets. Which is incredibly vague. Now normally I wouldn’t take that literally, but considering our current circumstance I would say that they eat planets. One city at a time. One building at a time. Hell, probably one bicycle at a time.”

 

“Okay, any plans for how to destroy it?”

 

“Well, its outside layer has been pretty impenetrable, but its insides might be more vulnerable.” Seeing Kara nod along she continued, “It attempted to eat a piece of building that was on fire, but couldn’t get it down. I’m thinking that if we throw in flammable tank of gas all you need to do…”

 

“Is set it on fire from the inside. Deep inside, so it can’t cough it up.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Well what are we waiting for? I have to get back to Krypto.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes, “Krypto will be just fine. You need to stop babying him.”

 

“Hey, he **is** my baby. Plus he was your idea in the first place.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s do this ok, so you can get back to your baby.”

 

* * *

 

Lena:

 

It had been a nice day to take a stroll in National City. She has only been here a month and she is still getting the lay of the land. Also, she is still new enough in town that she isn’t recognized on the street like she was in metropolis. However, the day was nice before an alien tried to destroy the Catco building. Lena is looking at her phone, following the live stream footage of the attack.

 

“It looks like Supergirl has just arrived and is talking with a dark haired woman, most likely an agent from the FBI,” the newscaster spells out what is happening behind him. _Interesting, they seem close, like really close,_ Lena muses. “Oh, they just threw a propane tank into the mouth of the alien, and oh my supergirl just flew in…”

 

*Thunk*

 

Lena has just tripped over what appears to be a stray dog, and now finds herself flat on her ass with the dog licking her face. This day just gets weirder and weirder. Not only is there an alien trying to eat the Catco building, but now a dog is sitting in her lap licking her face. In her life, Aliens are pretty common place, but a dog licking her face, not so much; dogs have never really liked her. Well not just dogs all animals really. Don’t get her wrong she loves animals, but that was really never a two sided relationship. She takes a look into those big brown eyes, and immediately gets trapped in them.

 

“Hey buddy, what are you doing running around? Are you lost or a stray?” She looks at his neck finding no collar. “Well you don’t have a collar, but that doesn’t mean you still aren’t somebodies pet.” She notices that the dog is well fed and quite clean, so it is most likely not a stray.

 

Just as she’s getting up off the ground a huge explosion goes off in the distance. Quickly she makes her way back to her penthouse with the dog. She knows that explosion was most likely caused by supergirl; however, that doesn’t mean it is still safe to go wondering about, for either of them. When they get back into her penthouse the dog makes a beeline for the couch, finds his favorite cushion and sets up camp. Shaking her head, she looks towards the clock and realizes that its getting late and it will be getting quite dark soon.

 

“Well I guess you are staying here tonight.” The dog looks up with curiosity. “Tomorrow, I will see if we can figure out where you came from. Until then I guess I should run out and get some dog food. Will you be ok here?” The dog just tilts his head. “Right, a dog can’t answer me. Good I’ve gone crazy. That’s just great.” She grabs her keys and heads for the door. Looking back as she leaves she sees the dog snuggle into the couch and start sleeping. _Strange_ , she thinks.

 

* * *

Kara:

 

“So are we good? Done?”

 

“You will need to come into the DEO for debriefing, and you also need to clean all the alien goo off of you and the suit. If you don’t Winn will be very angry. He may even use his loud voice.”

 

“Fine, that’s all fine, but I’m getting Krypto first.” Alex gives her a look. “Don’t look at me like that. Its getting dark and Krypto will be scared. Plus, I’ve already been way longer than I told him I would be.”

 

“Kara he’s a dog he doesn’t understand time. But fine, go get the dog and take him home. After you do that you need to come in right away though.” Kara is already starting to fly away as Alex gets her last few words out.

 

“Okay, sounds great, see you soon!”

 

She lands in the same alley way she had left in before. Changing out of her supersuit, and trying to get as much goo out of her hair, she makes her way out of the alley way and back to the tree she left Krypto at. What she sees startles her and causes her to freeze. Krypto is gone. All that is left is the leash still attached to the tree, and the collar that looks like it broke.

 

If she was capable of having a panic attack, and she probably is capable, that is what she would be having right now. Kara rushes towards the tree, faster than a human, but not fast enough to garner attention. She looks down at the collar and sees that it is indeed broken. Krypto must have pulled at it until it broke so he could run free, probably after her.

 

“Rao! What am I going to do!” Kara flounders around until she decides to grab the collar and leash, and take a quick scan of the area. “He has to be here somewhere! KRYPTO! HERE BOY! KRYPTO!” As she x-rays the area she doesn’t find him and her panic starts to escalate. Quickly running back to the alley she changes back into her super suit and flies off to find Alex. Her sister will know what to do, she always knows what to do.

 

She practically crashes through the DEO floor when she lands. Ignoring everyone around her she runs to find Alex. Alex, is in her lab with Maggie. Kara bursts in, tears already in her eyes. She sees Maggie and Alex spring apart; clearly, they had been making out, but Kara is too upset to get flustered about walking in on her sister and her girlfriend.

 

“Alex, he’s gone! I can’t find him anywhere! I scanned the whole park and even called out for him, but he didn’t come.” Kara finishes with a sob falling into Alex’s arms. Alex and Maggie, having seen her state and the collar in her hand put two and two together. Alex holds her tight and waits for Kara to calm down. She lets Kara cry for several minutes until there’s nothing but sniffling left. Looking guiltily at Maggie she starts to untangle herself from her sister. Not really knowing what to say to her, especially as she is feeling guilty about the whole situation. She had told Kara to leave Krypto. Promised he would be alright.

 

“Kara I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault. I told you to leave him and…”

 

“It’s not your fault Alex, but I just don’t know what to do now. How will I find him?!”

 

Maggie nudges Kara’s shoulder carefully, so she doesn’t break her own. “Don’t worry little Danvers, we will find him. We can start by calling shelters and putting up posters.”

 

“Yes, when Jake ran away we put up flyers and called around to all the shelters to see if we could find him, and we did. We will work on flyers tonight and call all of the shelters tomorrow morning.” Seeing Kara’s nod sadly, she hugs her tightly again.

 

“I guess we should do the debriefing now.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Kara, Maggie and I will handle it.”

 

“Ya, little Danvers, just go home and try to get some rest. We will come by later with the flyers, and we can help you put them up tonight or tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks, you guys. I love you.” After that Kara took off towards home, but not before scanning the entire city to see if Krypto is still running around outside somewhere. Not really seeing anything, only a dog that looks like him curled up on someone’s couch, she resigns herself to go home and get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day and she is sure she will find him.

 

* * *

 

Lena:

 

Well it has been three days since she has found this dog. She hasn’t seen any flyers around, but then again, she only goes to work and back home. Not having made any friends yet she doesn’t get out much. There was also a terrible storm that may have blown any flyers away. Sighing she looks down at the dog, she wonders what she should do with him.

 

_Well I can’t keep him._ She thinks, _my schedule is terrible and it is not fair to him. Plus, I’m sure he belongs to someone out there. Maybe I should bring him to a shelter. Well, I don’t want him adopted out when there is probably someone looking for him. I could take him back to where I found him. Maybe his owner will keep looking for him there._ Looking at the calendar on her wall she realizes that tomorrow is Saturday, and sets out her plan to hang out there all day to see if the owner comes by.

 

By the time morning comes she wakes up sighing. Part of her is hoping that the Owner comes and takes the dog back, but the other part of her is wishing he was hers. It had been nice coming home to something other than her empty apartment. It made her feel less alone. She shakes those thoughts from her head and gets ready for the day. She is going to bring her laptop and a cooler of food, that way she can spend most of her time in the park and not risk missing the owner.

 

She gets herself settled on a park picnic table near where the dog crashed into her. She gives the dog a water bowl and a bone the chew on. The first few hours go by quickly as she has a lot of L-Corp work to do even on the weekend. She has already eaten one of her PB&J sandwiches and given the dog his lunch. Now she is just browsing news articles about L-Corp, Supergirl, and the new shows that are coming out on Netflix. Her que is already full of shows she wants to watch, but with her schedule she never really gets a chance to watch any of them. She quickly scans through her email seeing that anything she can do off site has been done and nothing more can be done today unless she was to leave the park; which she can’t do.

 

“Finally,” she looks at the dog who just looks up curiously, “I have been forced to relax.” Needing to stay in the park with the dog has given her the perfect opportunity to watch the shows she has been neglecting. Looking through her que she decides to start watching Game of Thrones.

 

“Season one, episode one.” She says quietly to herself as she takes a deep calming breath. It isn’t until episode 5 that she hears someone scream Krypto, and it jolts her from her screen.

 

* * *

 

 Kara, a few hours earlier:

 

“Alex! It has been four days and we still haven’t seen any sign of him! What if he’s hurt! What if someone stole him!” Tears start to well up in Kara’s eyes again, “What if he’s dead.”

 

“Kara, breathe. Just breathe. I’m sure he is fine, and I don’t think anyone has taken him. But someone might have him and might be caring for him until they can find the owner.” Kara’s eyes widen in realization as she remembers seeing a dog that looked like Krypto the night he went missing. He had been in someone’s apartment curled up on the couch. She had glossed over it, because she had been sure he was still running around outside.

 

“I have to go check something.” Flying off and leaving a confused Alex behind Kara quickly flew towards downtown. Looking around she starts to get more and more frustrated. Mostly, because she can’t remember where that building was. She had been having a panic attack while she was looking so her memory of those kind of details isn’t the strongest. She can barely remember what the building looked like, and all the buildings look generally the same. She decides the best course of action is to start from one end and scan all the buildings just to be safe. That way she will not miss any buildings or any apartments.

 

Finally, an hour or two later, she stumbles on a building that looks vaguely familiar. Quickly scanning it she stops at an apartment at the top. Looking closer she sees that no one is home, and that there isn’t a dog or even an animal in the apartment. However, on a closer look she realizes that the couch in the living room is the one the dog had been sleeping on. There is even still fur on it. Weighing her options, she decides to just wait for the owner to come home and see if Krypto is with them. She could continue to scan all of the apartment buildings, but she is fairly certain this is the right one. Now all she has to do is wait.

 

A few hours later Alex calls her on her comm, “Kara? Did you find him?”

 

Kara huffs, “No, but I think he had been in this apartment that I’m watching.”

 

“Why are you watching an apartment?”

 

“ **Because** , I think he had been here. When I first scanned the city after he went missing I had seen dog that looked like him in this apartment. At the time, I thought Krypto was still running around outside, so I didn’t really pay attention to it. The owner of the apartment isn’t here, but I will just wait for them.”

 

“Kara instead of just sitting outside an apartment, being kind of creep if I might add, why don’t you scan the rest of the city to see if he is somewhere else.”

 

“Alex, what if I scan the city and don’t find him. What if I’m so busy scanning the city that I miss him coming back to this apartment. I think the best option right now is for me to just stay here; being creepy.”

 

The sigh was audible from Alex’s side of the comm. “Kara, aren’t you near the park where you left him?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Well then maybe the person who found the dog is waiting for you in the park, with Krypto. Why don’t you drop down and change back to Kara Danvers, and take a walk through the park?”

 

Kara thinks about it for a second, trying to weigh her options. “I guess that makes sense.” She flies off into the same alley way near the park. Quickly she changes back into Kara Danvers. She’s all anxious walking through the park, hoping to not miss any sign of Krypto. As she sweeps her vision to the right her heart catches in her throat. She sees a golden retriever sitting next to a beautiful woman with raven hair. She tries to walk as quickly as she can, while still looking human. Soon she is within 10 feet of them and she nearly bursts into tears.

 

“KRYPTO!” The dog quickly runs towards her and practically jumps into her arms. Both her yelling and Krypto’s fast movement seemed to have startled the young brunette woman, who is now pulling her headphones off. She smiles at Kara and her heart feels like its melting. And, she is sure only 70% of that is from finding Krypto. From afar she hadn’t noticed how beautiful the woman really was. For a second her words got caught in her throat before she managed to get them out.

 

“How did you find him!” Kara’s smile is practically splitting her face, and it causes the other woman to smile as well.

 

“Actually, he found me. Well truly crashed into me is more accurate.” Lena chuckles. In an instant Kara has her arms around her wrapping her in a tight hug. Lena having been taken off guard by the spontaneous affection stiffens before forcing herself to relax and hug the woman back.

 

Kara lets her go. “Thank you so much for finding him, and taking care of him! Can I buy you coffee or a donut or something? As a thank you.”

 

“It really isn’t needed, I’m just glad this little guy found his home again.”

 

“Nonsense, let me at least get you a cup of coffee! Unless you are busy working or something else?” Kara looks awkwardly at the computer still sitting on the picnic table. A blush starting to creep up her face.

 

“What?” Lena looks over at her computer confusion written on her face. That is until she realizes she had paused it in the middle of a gay sex scene, “Oh, no. I was just watching Game of Thrones.” She chuckles as Kara’s smiles returns. “I was waiting for his owner to come find him.”

 

“In that case there’s a great coffee place down the street.” Lena quickly packs up her stuff and turns back towards the smiling blonde.

 

“I’m Kara by the way. Kara Danvers. And this handsome guy with the biggest brown eyes you’ll ever meet is Krypto Danvers.” Kara smiles and puts out her hand and Krypto’s paw for Lena to shake.

 

Laughing she replies, “Lena.” She hesitates to finish, but decides to anyways. “Lena Luthor.” Waiting for the inevitable shock and horror to cross Kara’s face she shakes her hand and then Krypto’s paw. Surprisingly it never comes instead Kara just smiles brighter.

 

“Nice to meet you Lena.”

 

“You as well.”


	4. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You-Supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first one-shot. It is based on Frankie Valli's song Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You. This is a supercorp one-shot. No Beta. All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything

She knew she was staring. She was trying so hard to focus on the documents in front of her, but every time she looked away she longed for a better view than just numbers on a page. That’s how she found herself continuously staring at the woman in front of her. Her golden hair tied back into pony tail, the light still bouncing off of it making it seem like an endless wave of light. That’s always how she sees her though, pure light. Light, surrounding her like a halo. However, Kara never sees herself in that way. Always trying harder to save people; always putting everyone else before herself, but never thinking it’s enough. Her glasses are slipping down her nose as she looked at her computer in concentration. She was wearing one of her green cardigans, with her cute gray pleated skirt. Of course she knew her red pleated skirt was just underneath. Kara is always prepared. She never fully relaxes or takes a breather; although she wouldn’t call rewriting her article relaxing even if she wasn’t on call as Supergirl. Lena glances at her clothes again. She could see why people don’t realize she is Supergirl. Like her cousin she comes off very mild mannered, although she has a bit more color in her clothes than Kent ever did. Lena had noticed a while ago that Kara had started to wear more green than she had before. Of course when she asked about it Kara immediately turned red.

 

***

_“Darling, why are you blushing?” Kara looks up to meet Lena’s eyes only to quickly look away. “Baby, you don’t have to tell me. I was just curious is all.” Lena puts her hand on Kara’s cheek to tilt her head up, meeting their eyes once again._

_“Its nothing, there’s no reason…nope no reason. There was just a sale on green tops. Yep, that’s right a sale, it was a green sale. All green clothes and green tags, half priced! It was great…got a lot of good stuff.” Lena attempted and failed to stifle a laugh at what was obviously a ridiculous lie._

_“Darling, if it was just a sale then why are you blushing?” Kara turned even more red and mumbled something. “I didn’t catch that last part.”_

_“Your eyes.”_

_“What?” Lena tilted her head in question._

_“Ugh, this is so embarrassing. I wear green…because… when I do and I’m around you…” she takes a deep breath, “it brings out your eyes. I love your eyes, and I want to do anything I can to make them shine.” Kara looks away again in embarrassment._

_“Kara, that is the sweetest thing I’ve heard. Why would you be embarrassed about that?” Kara looks up in relief._

_“Really?” Lena nods, “Well I guess I just thought it was lame, or you would think it was lame and by extension think I’m lame. But you really think it’s sweet?”_

_Lena nods, “Really, I love you Kara Zor-El”_

_“I love you too Lena Luthor.”_

 

***

 

 Kara seemed to have no problem concentrating on the work in front of her, in fact she was staring at her computer with the crinkle between her brows firmly in place. Comfortable silence continued to fill the room until Kara spoke shocking Lena out of her Kara induced trance.

 

“You know I can sense you staring at me.” She looks up with mirth playing on her features, and starts to chuckle when Lena clutches her chest in surprise.

 

“One of these days Kara Zor-El you are going to give me a heart attack.”

 

“Sorry babe, but would you like to tell me why you are staring at me? Is there something wrong with my hair?” She starts fiddling with her hair, “or is there something on my face or my glasses.” She moves on from her hair to start fiddling with her face and glasses. Now it’s Lena’s turn to softly chuckle and smile fondly at Kara. “What?” Kara smiles back.

 

“Sometimes I don’t think you’re real.” Kara tilts her head in confusion, but Lena continues before she can say anything. “You’re…just to good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you. You’d feel like heaven to touch. I wan’t to hold you so much. At long last love has arrived,” Kara continues to smile at Lena “and I thank Roa I’m alive. You’re just to good to be true, and darling, I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

 

Kara continues to smile as she gets up and makes her way around Lena’s desk. Lena turns to meet her and Kara captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Lena moans as Kara’s tongue circles her own. As they continue to kiss Kara moves to straddle Lena, whose still in her desk chair. She locks her fingers behind Lena’s neck, softly grasping her hair. Lena is the one to break the kiss, needing oxygen, but they keep their forehead’s together.

 

“I love you Lena.”

 

“I love you too Kara.” Kara locks eyes with her, amusement playing her deep blue eyes. “What?” Lena laughs out, she can tell Kara is amused about something. The feeling is infectious, especially with Kara still straddling her lap.

 

“I didn’t know you were a Frankie Valli fan.” Lena looks surprised at her, but laughs realizing she has been caught.

 

“You are too young to know who that is.”

 

“Ha! So are you!”

 

“I’m still older than you Kara.”

 

“Not **that** old! And in anyways I was in the phantom zone for 24 years, add that to me being 25 and I’m technically 20 years older than you are.” Kara smiles triumphantly until Lena adds laughing,

 

“So what you are saying is that you’re a cougar and I’m your Twinkie.”

 

Affronted Kara replies, “I am not a cougar and anyways Twinkies are delicious, but they aren’t at the top of the food choices and you deserve only the best.”

 

“Ah and what would the best be then?”

 

“Potstickers obviously!” Lena just chuckles at her girlfriends excitement when it comes to food and food nicknames.

 

“Okay Kara, I will be your potsticker.” Kara squees and leans back down to kiss Lena, but Lena puts a finger on Kara’s lips halting her. Kara looks at her with confusion, but Lena just smiles at her and continues talking. “I meant what I said Kara.”

 

“About the potsticker?”

 

“No,” Lena laughs and shakes her head. “Before, those may not be my words, but that doesn’t make them any less true. You are too good to be true. Too good for me, too good for this world. If I blink you might be gone, but I won’t take my eyes off of you. You’re my cinnamon roll, and I love you Kara. Forever and always.”

 

Not needing to say anything else Kara leans in again and kisses Lena with everything she has; everything she’s feeling; everything she can give her, and the promise that she isn’t going anywhere. They have a future and it starts right now.


	5. Oh, but wait another Highschool AU - Felicity/Sara: PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is the new kid at school after getting kicked out of her old school for fighting. On her first day she runs across Felicity Smoak being bullied in the hall, so what is a girl to do. Fluff, Angst, hurt/comfort.
> 
> Minimal editing. All mistakes are my own. I don't own these characters.
> 
> Probably need to edit this. Its not the best, but I promise the next one is better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its another high school AU. Hopefully this one is different than others. As always I hope you like it, feel free to leave feedback, I love hearing your thoughts. This one will definitely have a second part to it. Please feel free to leave prompts if there is a story or ship you really want to see. I always love new ideas.

Well that’s just fantastic. Its her first day at a new school and here she is already in the principles office. And to top it all off she has a busted up hand and has a few good bruises starting. Looking back though she decides that she really has no regrets. She wasn’t going to let those scumbags treat that sweet girl, or any girl really, like trash. Just thinking about it is making her blood boil. She closes her eyes and tries to will the scene away, but it continues to swirl around in her mind.

 

***

_30 minutes ago:_

_Sara had been walking to her locker when she heard a slam and a scream. Rounding the corner quickly she saw what appeared to be four huge football players surrounding a small blonde girl with glasses. She was on the ground kneeling and covering her head. As Sara got closer she could see that the girl was shaking and that she had dropped her books on the ground when she was pushed against the locker. Her papers and books scattered around them._

_“Listen you little slut. Just because Jeff graduated last year doesn’t mean you don’t belong to us. You don’t want to see what happens when you don’t listen do you? Or I should say what will happen again? Although I could tell you had fun." He thrusts some papers into her trembling hands. “You better get working on this now, or we're going to have so more fun.”_

_“Ah real original guys.” Sara drawls and gets the attention of the four football players, the girl however is still trembling and looking at the ground. “I mean really forcing the smart kid to do your homework. How cliché.” She scoffs and rolls her eyes._

_“Leave bitch, this doesn’t concern you.” Says one of the football players, whose name Sara can’t or doesn’t care to remember. He looks back towards the trembling girl. “Didn’t I say to start working, go! Now!” The girl gets up shoots Sara a quick look and scurries off forgetting a couple of her books in her wake._

_“You see I really don’t like that word, and I don’t like guys who pick on trembling girl’s half their size. So how about you come over here and pick on someone your own size. Someone who will fight back.”_

_They all laugh, “Really?! You’re practically smaller than she is.”_

_“Try me, unless daddy’s little boy is scared. Wouldn’t want to send him home crying to daddy.”_

_“Oh you asked for it now bitch.” He charged her and swung. She saw that move coming from a mile away and easily dodged it. When he stumbled around she turned with him and landed a blow to his jaw that sent him to the ground. At the same moment two of his team mates grabbed her arms and the other one punched her in the face and continued to do the same to her torso. When he leaned back to gain momentum for another punch to her face she used the space to jump up and wrap her legs around his neck. This was the sight that drew in the other students and finally the teacher. The first guy knocked out cold on the ground. The other two still holding her arms, but having a more difficult time now that she is at a weird angle. And finally, the jock who was only brave enough to hit her when her arms were being held is now in a choke hold. His face turning red and his veins starting to pop out of his head._

_“What is going on here?” Mr. Adams yells startling all of them. That caused the two holding Sara to let go, which in turn caused her to fall and release the hold she had on the third guy. The first one is just starting to wake up and groan about some nosy bitch._

_***_

“Sara Lance” looking up she sees the secretary waving her over and into the principal’s office, “Mr. Wilson will see you now.” Taking a deep breath she nods curtly as if she was about to ride into war not walk into someone’s office. She tries to keep calm as she walks over. She was kicked out of her last school for fighting, and her dad was forced to take a new job at Starling City Police Department. Ironic you say, well yes it is. Sara is well aware of the irony as her sister enjoys pointing it out constantly. Mostly when she bitches about being forced to leave her school and start a new one her senior year. Although Sara likes to rebuttal with the fact that she could have stayed in Central City with their mom, so her suffering is her own choice. When they had been forced to move here their mother and father had just gotten divorced. As such, their mother decided to stay in Central City, where she held a prestigious professorship. Laurel however, decided that she wanted to be with Sara and her father. While her and Sara aren’t as close as she would hope, she is going off to college next year and wants to be able to spend time with her before she does.

 

Biting the lingering panic Sara made her way inside. Mr. Wilson was a large man and looked very intimidating behind his even larger desk.

 

“It wasn’t my fault, those guys were picking on a helpless girl. She was terrified and I wasn’t going to let them get away with harassing her, so if your going to kick me out and suspend me please just get it over with.” She managed to say that in one very long breath. To her surprise Mr. Wilson didn’t start yelling or saying he was disappointed. No instead he just smiled with amusement.

 

“I’m not kicking you out Miss Lance,” his deep booming voice replied, “and I’m not suspending you.”

 

“Your not?” She stuttered. Relief washing over her when he shook his head no. And she was able to finally relax and let out the breath she had been holding.

 

“No in fact I’m going to give you a pass on this one. Those boys needed to be taken down a peg or two anyways and I’m glad someone finally did. I only have one condition.” Sara froze hoping her parents weren’t going to be involved in this and that she didn’t have to tell them. When it looked like he was waiting for her to nod that she was listening, she did. “I want you to join my mixed martial arts class.” At her look of shock and confusion he continued, “You showed some pretty good skills; natural ability. However, I think with more training and focus you could be really good. I’ve known people like you Sara, heck I’ve been you, what you need is focus and a way to get all that frustration out. What do you say?”

 

“Hell ya! I mean yes sir.” Wilson just laughs, which makes Sara smile and relax. She wasn’t being kicked out of her new school and she wasn't forced to get her parents involved. Although, she realized, that the bruise on her face is going to be the one to rat her out.

 

“Now go on and get to class.”

 

* * *

 

She was only fifteen minutes late for her computer class, but by that time everyone had already gotten a partner.

 

“Miss Smoak, will you come here please?” Sara turned to see who the teacher was calling over. She had told her it was the TA, but everyone else had a partner. She found her options to be limited, and she was forced to pair them up together. It was then that Sara caught sight of the blonde with glasses who not 20 minutes ago was shaking on the floor with four guys around her. If her jaw had hit the ground no one had commented on it.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Gray?” Felicity was specifically looking everywhere but at Sara. She hadn’t gotten a good look at her when she rescued her earlier, but the bruise starting to darken on her face was a good indicator.

 

“This is Sara Lance, she just started here and needs a partner. I know you’re a TA, but everyone else is paired up already. Would you be willing to be her partner, I’ll even throw in extra credit for the extra work you will be doing.” Felicity just nods, “Great, well why don’t you take her back and show her what we are working on.”

 

Sara follows Felicity to the back of the room where she had been sitting. She pulls up her backpack from the floor and gets out a text book to show Sara what type of code they had been working on today. As she does however a sheet of paper gets pulled along and ends up in her Sara’s lap. Her blood starts to boil again as she looks down at a finished work sheet with the name Max Fuller written on the top. Felicity quickly grabbed the sheet and threw it back into her back pack, then returns to her book to work on finding the right chapter.

 

“You know,” Sara starts talking quietly so no one hears them and quietly so she doesn’t spook the girl, “you don’t have to do their homework for them. They're just bullies, they have more bark than bite. And here." Sara hands over the couple books that Felicity had dropped earlier. Two books for class and The Price of Salt, Sara assumed that wasn't a class book.

 

Felicity just shakes her head, "Thanks, and I appreciate that you rescued me earlier but I’m fine. Now this is what we were working on today.” And just like that Felicity steers Sara’s focus back to class. Sara lets this one go, because she doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable and scare her off. That doesn’t mean that she isn’t going to try and help her.

 

Just as the bell rings signaling that not only is the class over, but the day has come to an end, Sara leans over and gives Felicity her number.

 

“In case you want to hang out,” Sara replies when Felicity looks at her in confusion. “I’m new and I know I don’t know you, but you seem cool and I’d be fun to hang out.”

 

“I’m sorry what? You think I’m cool? Me? The dorky girl who rambles all the time? Well I guess not all the time, if I was technically rambling all the time I would never stop talking and that just wouldn’t be possible. Even taking out the time’s where I have to be quiet in class I would still have to breathe at some point. Which even thinking about, I thought I read that the longest someone has ever held their breathe was 22 minutes and 22 seconds. Which is amazing by the way…and oh god, I’m literally rambling about rambling. I’ll stop in 3.2.1.” Felicity looked away blushing, but Sara only chuckled.

 

“Your cute.” That comment caused Felicity to turn a deeper shade of red. “And yes I’d like to hang out, so feel free to text me. I’ve got to go now, otherwise my sister will get even more mad at me than she will be for this big bruise.”

 

“I’m sorry about that.” Felicity winces in sympathy.

 

“Don’t be, you didn’t hit me. Besides no woman should suffer at the hands of men. Especially one as cute and innocent as you.” Sara chuckles when Felicity blushes again. As she heads out of the main school door she looks back and sees Felicity smiling at her. With a wink and a wave she heads out the door.

 

______

 

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME SARA!” Laurel yelled as she saw Sara walk up with a now very noticeable bruise on her face and even a cut on her lip that she hadn’t noticed before. “ONE DAY! WE’VE BEEN HERE FOR ONE DAY, AND YOU'RE GETTING INTO FIGHTS!” Laurel takes a deep breath before continuing. Her voice much lower in volume. “I would have thought you would have learned by now after everything that happened with Nyssa.” Sara glares at her, but she isn’t bothered by it. “I mean jeez Sara you were both expelled after the incident, which forced us all to move here.”

 

“Look Laurel, just stop. I get that you're perfect and everything and all I can do is screw up. Not this time though, sorry to disappoint. This wasn’t the same thing. This wasn’t some horrible break up filled with pain and suffering, which thanks for the reminder by the way, this was an innocent girl getting shoved into the lockers by four football players. She was terrified Laurel! And I wasn’t just going to watch her get hurt. Oh and by the way the principal wasn’t even mad. In fact he said I had natural ability in martial arts and invited me to join his mixed martial arts class.” That answer took Laurel by surprise and when she was trying to reply she just opened and closed her mouth multiple times trying to decide what was best to say.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sara just shrugs.

 

“It’s fine. She’s fine and my face will heal.”

 

“No not about that, well yes I’m glad she’s ok and that you’re ok. I’m sorry I keep bringing up Nyssa. I know you really loved her and I know you didn’t get expelled on purpose.”

 

“Thanks, it was kind of my fault anyways. I did things I shouldn’t have and broke her heart. Which she then broke my face.”

 

“Look, Sara, I know you see yourself as this horrible person who has done these horrible things.” Sara just nods her head. “You are so focused on the shadows that you forget to look to see that you are actually in the light. Just try to remember that. For as much grief as anyone, especially me, gives you, you are good and kind Sara.”

 

“Is that it? I thought you were about to go full The Help on me.” She laughs as Laurel pushes her.

 

“I was trying to have a deep moment with you, but you ruined it.”

 

“So very sorry,” Sara says with as much false innocence as she can.

 

“Now,” Laurel opens the door and both sisters get in. “We need to head to the mall.”

 

“What?” Sara gives her a confused expression; crinkled eyebrows, mouth half smile half frown.

 

“We need to buy some concealer for your face. While I think dad will buy that your clumsy self could have cut your lip, he won’t buy that you fell on a doorknob.”

 

“Thanks, Laurel.”

 

*ding*

 

_1 new text message: 6157658828_

6157658828: Hey, its Felicity. Smoak. Felicity Smoak from class and well before class. I didn’t mean for it to sound so much like James bond. 007, more like 00-awkward. Anyways its Felicity, hi!

 

Sara: Haha, I figured. Hi back 00-awkward. Did you get home ok?

 

00-awkward: Ya, I walked home

 

Sara: Why didn’t you say anything? Me and laurel could have given you a ride!

 

00-awkward: its fine, I like to walk sometimes. What are u 2 up 2?

 

Sara: going to the mall, she’s helping me get some makeup to cover up the bruise on my face

 

00-awkward: :/ I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have gotten involved I had it handled

 

Sara: ah yes, trembling on the ground = having it handled

 

00-awkward: I was preparing to make my move

 

Sara: ah of course, why didn’t I see that. Really though Felicity don’t apologize for something you didn’t do. And if you’d like to learn how to actually defend yourself I could teach you. In fact! Mr. Wilson even invited me to join his mixed martial arts class you should come it would be so much fun!!!!

 

00-awkward: eh, idk sara. Me + martial arts = disaster

 

00-awkward: actually me + any physical activity = disaster

 

00-awkward: scratch both of those, me + normal human activity = disaster

 

Sara: lol, your still cute. ok no martial arts, but I could still teach you something

 

00-awkward: only if you promise ice cream afterwards

 

Sara: deal, wanna come over tonight? :D

 

00-awkward: but it’s a school night

 

Sara: live a little felicity, I’ll even buy the ice cream

 

00-awkward: ok fine, see you at 7?

 

Sara: sounds great

 

Sara was so wrapped up in her texts with Felicity she hadn’t noticed that they arrived at the mall. Laurel was looking over at her smiling.

 

“New girl already?” Sara jumped, startled by Laurel’s words having broken the peaceful silence.

 

“No, it’s just a friend.”

 

“uh, huh. Sure, Sure.”

 

“It is,” Laurel puts her hands up in mock surrender and Sara just rolls her eyes, “she’s coming over tonight so I can show her some martial arts and self-defense moves. Oh and we need to get ice cream on the way back.”

 

“Wait your new girl is coming over tonight.” Laurel full on squeed much to Sara’s annoyance and shock.

 

“She’s not my girl, and yes at 7.”

 

“Perfect! Just enough time to going shopping for your outfit.” Laurel gets out of the car with an excited pace, as Sara just groans and reluctantly gets out of the car.

 

“Nothing too girly.” Laurel looks offended, as if she wasn’t already extremely fashionable for her age, and always knows the perfect outfit for every occasion. “I mean it Laurel.”

 

“Fine, fine, let’s find an outfit for your girl. Oh, I’m sorry your friend.” Laurel winks and Sara just rolls her eyes. She’s happy Laurel decided to come with them to Starling City. Even happier now that she’s met Felicity even if it wasn’t at the best circumstances for a first introduction. As much as she’s happy she has a new friend, the entire situation is bothering her. _Or should I say what will happen again? But you had fun._ ost There is something definitely off about the whole situation. She understands that being pushed around is scary, but the way she trembled on the ground suggests that something else happened. She is determined to find out, but doesn't want to scare Felicity off. She will find out though, one way or another. That way when she fully kicks their asses she’ll know the full story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for those of you following my other story A Yellow Bird Builds a Nest, I'm working on the next chapter. I use other types of writing to get rid of my writers block. It seems backwards, but so far it is working.


	6. Sanvers Teenage Dream Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do:  
> Sanvers high school au...maggie is popular, a jock maybe? And Alex is either the nerd or the bad girl. They make out regularly in a closet at school, the Library, at their house and they each think they are the other dirty little secret and at some point max or another annoying guy comes close to find them out but Maggie say something (maybe a bit mean) to diffuse the situation and Alex is hurt but doesn't show it. At some party Maggie see Alex getting drunk and flirting with others people and someone comes to get advantage of her but Maggie step in and they have a long talk about how they thought the other wouldn't want people to know about them, thinking they were ashamed..And they both admit their feelings for each other. Shit sorry for the long prompt.. feel free to ignore me!!
> 
> This got quite long so I split it up a bit.

*RING RING RING*

“Alex… Alex… Danvers!” Maggie mumbles as she continues kissing Alex while half attempting to gain her attention. Alex just looks up at her with completely blown dark eyes, and tilts her head in question. “I can’t be late again,” Maggie starts her explanation, “if I’m late again Dr. Stein will kick me out of class.” Alex just mumbles an agreement as she pushes Maggie against the door. Clearly not caring too much about getting to class herself. Opening her mouth to deepen the kiss she can hear Maggie moan into it before she remembers she needs to get to class and pushes Alex away.

“Dammit Danvers now I really am going to be late, and so are you for Ms. Grants Class.” Alex just shrugs.

“Well Ms. Grant loves Kara and Kara’s pout, and since I’m her sister I’ve been kind of lumped into that love. Sisterly relation and all that.” Alex thinks about it for a second and gets a confused look on her face, “Kind of weird honestly, I’m never there but she still seems to like me.”

“Ya well, I don’t have the same relationship with Stein. You know I need to pass this class or else I’m going to be kicked off the soccer team.” Alex just shrugs again, trying to come off nonchalant, but not entirely selling it. Maggie just rolls her eyes and starts to open the door. “Well its important to me, miss too cool and too smart for school.”

“You know,” Maggie looks back at Alex as she starts to talk, “if you want to come over after practice I could help you study.” Maggie just shakes her head with a smirk.

“Last time we did that we didn’t get very much studying done. Not all of us can be geniuses like you Danvers. Some of us actually have to go to class and work for it. Speaking of.” Maggie takes a quick look through the doorway to find the hallways completely empty. Shit she thinks. Quickly, and without looking back at Alex, she makes her way to her class hoping that Dr. Stein won’t kick her out for being late, again. Before his class is their only free period together. Usually they spend it in the Library, making out in back where no one goes. But today there was a class there, and they were forced to hide in the closet. Ironic in some ways, they know. Well because they were in the closet, so to speak, they didn’t have the reminder of students leaving the library to let them know when class was ending. Instead they had completely missed it and the short break between classes. Now here they were both late to class. As usual in Alex’s case. A genius she may be, but a consistent student she is not. Alex’s voice stops Maggie a few steps away from her class.

“Tonight? Pizza? And I promise to actually help you with chemistry. Before that is.” Alex smirks when Maggie nods. Both of them head into their respective classrooms. Not noticing the pairs of eyes on them.

***

Alex and Maggie made it around the corner headed to their classrooms, Max Lord and Veronica Sinclair follow slowly behind them. Far enough away not to be seen, but close enough to hear what they were saying. When Maggie and Alex eventually made it into their classrooms Max and Veronica turned around and each burst out laughing. They had just been walking by when they heard a bang in the closet. Next thing they knew the door had whipped open to reveal Maggie walking out and Alex right after her. If there were two people you didn’t want to tell a secret to it would be those two. They both ran the gossip column at school and some secret romance would be a really juicy story.

“I can see the headline now,” Max snickers, “The star soccer player and the academic bad girl head back into the closet.” He starts to laugh at his own joke, Veronica quickly behind.

“Oh… My…” Veronica can’t even finish the sentiment without busting into laughter.

“You have got to be kidding me! This is the best news I’ve heard all day!” Max cackles to himself. “We need to get this written and posted like yesterday!” He starts to rush off but is quickly stopped when Veronica grabs his arm.

“No! no wait!” Max looks over at her in question, while Veronica just rolls her eyes. “We need proof or else Snapper is never going to let us post it.” Max gestures to himself and her, “besides us. Something stronger, like a photograph. Without proof it’s just our word against theirs. Although it would still be a great rumor either way.” 

“What you expect me to follow them around all day and wait for an impromptu make out session to happen?”

“No, don’t be a fool. We just have to wait until tomorrow.” Max looks confused and Veronica can barely stop her eye roll, because no one this smart should be this dumb. “Free period, we all have it. Those two always go to the Paleontology section to study, I bet I know what they do instead.” She smiles slyly, and Max just grins.

“Perfect.”

***

“Danvers! What happened to working first and playing later?” Maggie asks only somewhat annoyed as Alex straddles her lap. Instead of bickering right back like usual and continuing to kiss her, Alex pulls herself off Maggie with an apology.

“Hey, what’s up with you?”

“Hmm” Alex is pulling out her books “nothing, I’m fine, just got caught up is all.”

“Alex, I know I’m just your fun distraction, but if you want to talk about whatever it was that had you jumping me and now has you unable to look at me, you can.”

Hesitating slightly Alex starts, “its just my mom. She’s hard on me, and when she found out I was late again to another class she yelled at me. Said I wasn’t taking anything serious, and screwing up my future.”

Maggie sits there knowing she could say that she’s sorry or that it sucks, instead she reaches over and pulls Alex in for a kiss.

“What are you doing?” Alex pulls only slightly back in shock

“I’m a distraction, I distract.”

“What about chemistry?”

“You’ll teach me later.” Maggie pulls Alex back in, and their lips crash together, which causes Alex to moan into her mouth. She had started out using Maggie as a distraction a few months ago; well they both had really. There was some legitimate tutoring being done, even though Alex rarely shows up to class she is still the smartest person in the school. Well she holds that crown with Lena Luthor. Somewhere along the way they had developed this friendship. A friendship known only to them. Alex knew Maggie wouldn’t want to be seen with her, she may be “bad girl” but she was still a nerd. And Maggie knew Alex wouldn’t want to be seen with her, she was just the “dumb - popular jock”. It was their well-kept secret… for another 10 seconds.

“Hey Alex, Eliza said you were up he… AAAAHHHH! MY EYES,” Kara screams and covers her eyes as she attempts to turn around and proceeds instead to walk into a table knocking everything over. “MY PRECIOUS EYES! Oh god, I’m going to leave” she starts to walk out keeping her eyes trained on the floor forgetting everything that was knocked over on the table, as well as the broken table itself. “I will pick this up later,” She gestures to the broken table. At this point Maggie and Alex have covered themselves. Luckily they had only gotten to second base, so their pants were still on. However, they are sure that Kara will never get the image of Maggie sucking on Alex’s nipple out of her memory. Either will Alex for that matter. 

“Well, there goes that secret.” Maggie says with a smirk while Alex chooses only to glare at her. Alex quickly runs to find Kara to make sure she doesn’t tell their mother, or anyone else for that matter. She finds her sister in her room eyes still covered by her hands.

“Kara.” Alex stands in front of her sister waiting for her to lower her hands, which she never does. “Kara!”

“Do you have a shirt on?”

“Yes”

“Do you promise.”

“Yes! I have a shirt on. Stop being so extra and lower your hands so I can talk to you.” Kara lowers her hands very slowly as to make sure Alex hadn’t been lying. Although it was just as embarrassing for Alex so why would she lie.  
“You and Maggie Sawyer?!?” Kara’s voice is so squeaky by the end that it hurts Alex’s ears. 

“It’s not a big deal, I’m just her friend.”

“Since when? You just forgot to mention you were friends with the most popular girl in school. Besides I’ve never done that with my friends.” 

Alex scoffs, “Oh ya, because you and Lena are just gal pals.”

“Hey! Don’t turn this on me. How long has this been going on?”

“Stop making it into a thing. Its only been going on... a few months.”

“MONTHS!”

“Shhhh! Quiet, I don’t want Mom to hear, and you better not tell her. Or anyone else for that matter.” Alex points a finger at Kara in warning. 

“Hey I can keep a secret if I want!” At Alex’s raised eyebrow Kara crumbles and promises to try and do her best to keep it secret.

“Now if you will excuse me, I need to go tutor.”

“Ewww” Alex just rolls her eyes and heads back to find Maggie, and actually get some studying done.

***

“Hey Danvers, are you going to meet me back in the Library to study?” Alex clears her throat and Kara looks away at the wall, like it’s the most interesting wall she has ever seen.

“Sure, we’ll work on chemistry.”

Maggie Smirks, “Sounds like a plan Danvers.” When Maggie walks away Alex smacks Kara, which ends up only really hurting Alex. 

“Stop being so obviously!”

“Well I’m sorry, its awkward to know what you are talking about. Before I was blissfully ignorant thinking you were just tutoring her, but now I know it’s all code. Also keeping secrets is hard!”

“First of all suck it up, because it hasn’t even been half a day. Second, I do actually tutor her in chemistry. Not everything is code. And finally, stop making this more awkward!”

“Ok, Ok. Well better go after her, the bell is about to ring.” Alex says goodbye and heads to find Maggie in the Library. She finds her back in the Paleontology section, aka the section no one goes to, and is their designated make out spot. 

“Finally” Maggie says in fake exasperation. 

Alex just rolls her eyes and sits next to the smaller brunette. When Alex sits down Maggie immediately pulls her into a heated kiss. 

“Someone is in a hurry.”

“I need a distraction from today. And I like using you as a distraction, it makes life easier.” Maggie was being sincere and vulnerable, and Alex could see that. Unfortunately, that wouldn’t sound the same to anyone else who could possibly be listening. Not wanting to dwell too much on her vulnerability, Maggie pulled Alex back into her. She fists her hand in Alex’s short hair causing the young woman to gasp. As Maggie and Alex continue to make out and get lost in each other they miss the two people snapping a photo. 

Veronica and Max sneak away from the couple, having gotten all the proof they needed to run their story. 

“I knew it!”

“What?”

“I knew they weren’t an actual couple. Didn’t you hear what Maggie said. Maggie is only using Alex as a relaxation technique. There was no way that little miss popular was actually dating that nerd.”

“so what does that mean?”

“It means you idiot that we need a new headline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far. Feel free to send me prompts, I'm working through my list right now. Also come find me on tumblr ltoliviabenson and feel free to send me prompts or asks there. Anyone get the Friends reference?


	7. Sanvers Teenage Dream Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this prompt from AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do:
> 
> Sanvers high school au...maggie is popular, a jock maybe? And Alex is either the nerd or the bad girl. They make out regularly in a closet at school, the Library, at their house and they each think they are the other dirty little secret and at some point max or another annoying guy comes close to find them out but Maggie say something (maybe a bit mean) to diffuse the situation and Alex is hurt but doesn't show it. At some party Maggie see Alex getting drunk and flirting with others people and someone comes to get advantage of her but Maggie step in and they have a long talk about how they thought the other wouldn't want people to know about them, thinking they were ashamed..And they both admit their feelings for each other. Shit sorry for the long prompt.. feel free to ignore me!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the prompt. We get to see the fallout from Maggie and Alex being discovered. This one is a bit longer than normal so I apologize about that. Hope you like it. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts, good or bad. Constructive criticism only please, lets not just spew hate.
> 
> TW: for slight dubious consent, because of drinking

Kara (12:06): I DIDN’T DO IT! ALEX I SWEAR IT WASN’T ME! I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE!

Alex (12:06): Kara what are you talking about?

Kara (12:07): You didn’t see it? The print version has been all over school… not to mention the online version

Alex (12:07): see what!? I don’t know what you are talking about Kara. I went off campus for lunch, I just pulled up when you texted.

Kara (12:07): You should see this before you come in then. www.midvalehighgossip.com/today

Alex clicks on the link and up pops up a photo of her and Maggie with their tongues down each other’s throat. Alex visibly pales, and her eyes became the size of saucers. She gulps and scrolls down to the headline:

**Maggie Sawyer Uses Resident Academic Bad Girl Alex Danvers to Ease her Stressful Days**

_**Just How Many Athletes use this stress relief? Is Sawyer just the tip of the iceberg?** _

It’s at least 10 minutes before Alex can will herself to move back towards the school. When she gets there, she can feel every pair of eyes on her as she quickly makes her way to her locker. She would have just left, but her mother had told her the consequences of skipping again. She wasn’t going to risk not having access to her bike, it was her one distraction. Well, one of two. Although that second distraction is probably gone now. As she looks through her locker Kara comes rushing over to her, clearly panicking and flailing.

“I didn’t do it I swear Alex!” Kara starts to whisper yell knowing people are still watching her and she can’t be as loud as she wants to be. “Please believe me!”

“Kara, I know it wasn’t you. And I’m fine. I just need to get through the rest of this day, and you are not helping. Stop flailing, your drawing even more attention.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Kara looks at the time and starts to rush Alex so that they won’t be late for class. By the time they start for class they find themselves half running to class along with everyone else. They quickly turn the corner and find themselves literally crashing into Sawyer and her Soccer friends. Alex finds herself laying on top off Maggie and turns bright red. She quickly shuffles off of her and starts to get up.

“Hey Sawyer look! It’s your stress relief! Wow she’s really dedicated.” One of the girl says to Sawyer as she pulls her up off the ground laughing.

Alex was caught off guard by Maggie and her friends, but she pushes through her embarrassment to make sure that Maggie is ok. After all it wasn’t just her name that was in today’s gossip section and she did just knock her over.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“I’m just fine Alex. Are you ok? I was worried when I saw the paper.”

“You aren’t mad?”

“Wha…” Maggie stops and notices that not only are her friends watching, but the whole area of students seems to be watching also. Class was completely forgotten about; everyone wanted to see what was going to happen between these two now that the secret was out. Quickly shrugging off the caring friend mask she was wearing Maggie started to put on her façade of cool and aloof. “It’s all cool baby. You know how it is, nothing stays secret that long. Nothing to cry about. It was fun while it lasted.”

“Maggie? What’s the matter with you?” Alex shakes her head in confusion.

“What’s the matter with me babe? What’s the matter with you? You look like you could use some more stress relief.” Maggie’s friends laugh at that, while Alex has a look on her face somewhere between angry and hurt. Remembering they are being watched Alex just turns quickly and walks off with Kara quickly behind her.

When she leaves Maggie’s face falls. She just ruined something great, and she already could feel regret filling her. Its making her angry, and when she looks up she finds Veronica and Max looking at her and smiling. Maggie just glares at them with all the hate she can muster. Veronica just winks at her and walks away.

***  
It takes 2 weeks for that gossip to die down even a little bit. Unfortunately for the two of them Max and Veronica won’t let it completely die down; it’s the best gossip they have had all year. Added with Maggie’s little display in the hallway and it wasn’t going to die down anytime soon. The two of them haven’t seen each other or said 2 words to one another since that day, and as tough as Alex is, Maggie’s words had really hurt her. She wasn’t looking for any type of deep commitment from Maggie. They were in high school, not some cheesy romantic comedy. She thought that they were at least friends. Not public friends, but still friends. At this point, Alex didn’t even want to be acquaintances. She didn’t want anything to do with the other woman.

She was using school work, but mostly alcohol to keep herself distracted from the whispers and staring that followed her around all day. At night she stayed up in her room with a bottle of whatever she could find, preferably scotch. That’s where Kara found Alex on Friday night. Sprawled out on the bed a half bottle of scotch sitting next to her as her only company.

“Alex! Come on, please! Lucy’s having a party and you said you would go with me!” Kara hops on the bed, slightly displacing Alex with the force of her hop.

“Don’t need to bother with the party when the booze is already here.” Alex says, only slightly slurred. Kara groans and grabs the scotch out of her hands, and holds it out of Alex’s reach.

“Alex, come on. You need to stop drinking and come out with me to have a good time.”

“What I need is for you to give me back the bottle and get out of my room.”

“No” Kara stands and crosses her arms. Alex gets up, only slightly stumbling, and stands in front of Kara. She attempts to push Kara out of the room, but finds herself pushing against a kryptonian brick wall. After about 30 seconds of trying every way to get Kara out of her room or getting her bottle back she finally gives in.

“Fine”

“Yay!” Kara hops up and down and claps her hands in happiness. “let’s get ready!”

30 minutes later they find themselves standing outside of Lucy Lane’s house. Alex is much more sober than she had been, and she is fairly unhappy about that fact. Which is why when they walk in she heads straight for the drink table. Kara seeing her head directly for the table quickly followed her over. She grabbed the drink out of Alex’s hand and gave her a hard look. That look didn’t last long because Winn and some others caught her attention. As soon as Kara left her side Alex poured two shots and downed them both, then proceeded to pour and down two more.

By the time she made it outside where people were dancing, she was swaying back and forth slightly. The alcohol and lack of food are starting to get to her, but she continues to push into the dance floor. When she gets into the middle of the crowd she starts to dance around and eventually some girls gravitate towards her. She loops her arms around one girls neck while another steps up behind her and puts her hands on her hips. They stay like that for a while dancing closer and closer together.

Across the room from the drink table Maggie’s sitting with some of her friends when Alex and Kara come in. Maggie tries not to watch Alex, but when Kara walks away Alex catches her eye. She then sees her down 4 drinks and stumble out of the house and onto the dance floor. Concerned Maggie follows her out telling her friends she wants to get some air. Unfortunately, some of her friends follow behind her, so she keeps her distance from Alex. A pang of jealously runs through her when she sees those girls all over Alex.

“Someone looks jealous” Siobhan laughs and shoves at Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie just scoffs and pushes her back.

“Shut up Siobhan, I don’t care what she does. She could screw every girl here and it wouldn’t make a difference to me.”

“Really?” Siobhan smirks, and Maggie doesn’t like the look she’s getting from her. That can only ever mean trouble. Siobhan grabs two shots from the bar and makes her way to the dance floor. Maggie’s eyes never leave her as she hands Alex one of the drinks, and when she downs it she hands her the second drink. Alex starts to really sway back and forth after those 2 drinks and it has nothing to do with the music still blasting or the people dancing around them. Siobhan pulls Alex close and whispers something in her ear, which Alex nods in agreement to.

Siobhan pulls a stumbling Alex off the floor and she sends Maggie a wink. She pulls Alex further away from the crowd and around the corner out of sight. Maggie turns back to talk to her friends, but is quickly distracted when a panicking Kara comes out and runs over to Lucy.

“Have you seen Alex?!”

“No. Last time I saw her she was on the dance floor.” Kara starts panicking and looking around. Maggie looks over to where Siobhan took off with Alex and her conscious starts to nag at her. No matter what happened between them, she shouldn’t have let Alex go off with Siobhan in that condition. As Kara continues to panic and look around Maggie takes a deep breath and heads towards where Alex is.

Turning the corner she sees Alex almost black out drunk and Siobhan’s hands under her shirt, while her mouth is on her neck.

“Hey! Get off of her Siobhan!” Maggie yells and pushes Siobhan, which startles her and manages to get Alex’s attention. Luckily the party is loud enough that nobody else could hear this altercation.

“What the hell is your problem Maggie? Jealous someone else is using your relaxation technique.” Maggie shoves her again.

“Shut the hell up. She’s drunk, so get leave her alone!” Siobhan scoffs and flips Maggie off, but doesn’t try to confront Maggie anymore. Maggie turns towards Alex and sees her floating in between consciousness and quickly runs over to her. She pulls down her shirt and quickly buttons up her pants.

“Alex? Come on stay awake. Can you get up?” Alex mumbles incoherently. Maggie realizes there is no way Alex is going to be able to get up and walk out of here. Maggie sighs and looks around. There was no way she was going to leave Alex laying here vulnerable and open. She reaches down and scoops Alex up, shifting her head so its resting on her shoulder. Alex puts her arms around Maggie’s neck and curls into her. When Maggie comes around the corner Kara quickly rushes over to her.

“Maggie?” The shock was evident on Kara’s voice, but she quickly snapped out of it when she saw Alex curled up in her arms. “What happened?” Kara reaches to take Alex, but Alex just clings on tighter to Maggie.

“She had a little too much to drink, and someone got a little too friendly.”

“WHAT!”

“Shush little Danvers, you’re going to make a scene and that’s the last thing Alex needs right now. We need to just get her home.” Maggie sees that Kara is clearly still upset and attempts to calm her. “Don’t worry, no one raped her I promise. Hands got a bit too friendly but that’s it. She’s going to be ok I promise Kara.”

Kara nods, “ok I need to get her home.” Kara again attempts to reach for Alex, but she curls even tighter into Maggie not wanting to let go.

Maggie nods towards the house, “just take me to your car I’ll carry her over.”

“okay”

By the time they reach the car Alex has completely passed out in Maggie’s arms. She passes her to Kara who carefully puts her down in the backseat. When she turns back to Maggie, she finds the other girl awkwardly shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“Um… Can I… I just… I…” she sighs and tries to muster her courage, “can I come with you?” she finally says. Kara is just silently looking at her, which causes Maggie to panic and ramble. “I just want to make sure she’s ok. This is all my fault. I said horrible things, and then with Siobhan… it was just… and I just…”

Kara finally cuts her off by opening the car door and motioning for her to get in. Maggie gives her a grateful smile and hops in the car. By the time they get home Alex is semi-conscious and Kara carries her upstairs quickly so that Eliza doesn’t see them. Maggie follows right behind trying to be as quiet as she can in the still house. She waits outside of Alex’s room so that Kara can change her and put her to bed. Clearly this isn’t the first time she’s done this because by the time Maggie sits down on the ground Kara is motioning her in.

“I’m going to go to bed, you can stay in here if you want.”

“Aren’t you worried about her?” Maggie cocks her head in slight confusion. Usually when people pass out drunk someone is supposed to watch to make sure they are ok. Kara just smiles a small tight smile.

“This isn’t the first time it’s happened, and it won’t be the last. Clearly you care enough about her to be here, even if your actions haven’t shown that.”

Maggie just looks down in embarrassment and shame. “I’m sorry Kara,” she looks up into blue eyes, “for how I treated Alex, and the things I said.”

Kara just shakes her head, “don’t bother wasting an apology on me. I’m not the one who's hurt.” With that Kara just left and Maggie took a seat next to Alex’s bed to watch her sleep. She wanted to make sure nothing happened in the night, but didn’t feel comfortable getting into the bed with her. Not when she was this vulnerable, and not when Maggie knew she wasn’t wanted.

***  
Alex woke up with a splitting headache, and when she opened her eyes she found light shining straight into her face. She groaned in pain, but quickly found 2 pills and water sitting next to her bedside table. Kara’s doing she figured. She quickly drank them and turned around to face away from the sunlight that was still streaming in from her window. When she flipped over she froze at the sight that greeted her. Maggie Sawyer was fast asleep in the chair by her bed, in what could only be described as a pretzel position that looked incredibly uncomfortable. Confused and slightly alarmed she looked around to see what else was out of place. She looked down at herself and found that she was in PJs, and she hoped that Kara had put her in them.

Her rustling had woken Maggie, who groaned in pain from the awkward position she had been sleeping in. She looked over at Alex and saw that she was awake and staring at her. She couldn’t quite tell the expression on her face. A weird mix between confusion, sadness, and what seemed to be physical pain. Maggie looked over and saw the blinds were open and got up to shut them, casting the room back into darkness. That helped ease the pain from Alex’s face. That just left sadness and confusion.

“How are you feeling Alex?”

“Why are you here?” Alex looks at Maggie warily, while Maggie just takes a deep breath.

“I was worried about you, wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“Well I’m just fine…so”

“you weren’t fine last night. You were almost passed out drunk and I had to carry you to the car.”

“Why?”

“Because you were practically unconscious, it’s not like you were able to walk to the car yourself”

“No, why did you carry me? Why do you even care what happens to me?”

Sadness fills Maggie’s eyes, “I always cared Alex. We’re friends. Or we were.”

“Really?” Alex says with anger laced behind her words. “I wasn’t just some play thing. Some stress relief for the popular jock to use and get rid of.”

“No!” Maggie raises her voice slightly, until she sees Alex wince at the volume. She lowers her voice and continues. “I’m sorry Alex. I didn’t mean what I said about you being just a stress relief. I was just trying to downplay the situation and I handled it badly.” Maggie shakes her head disgusted with herself in how she handled the situation. She looks down at her hands, not risking looking at Alex when she continues to speak. “I know you would have been embarrassed to be connected to the ‘dumb jock’, so I tried to play it off like it wasn’t anything and I ended up just hurting both of us.”

Alex is silent for a long time a look of pure confusion on her face. After a while she finally speaks, “What are you talking about? Embarrassed?”

“Its fine Alex, I know you never wanted to be seen with me, other than as my tutor.” Maggie risks looking at Alex and finds her silent again, with a slight look of shock on her face mixed with the confusion. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I’ll just go now that I know you are.”

Maggie gets up to leave, but Alex reaches out and grabs her hand. “Wait.” Maggie turns back to look at Alex. “You…This whole time you thought I was embarrassed of you. That I wouldn’t want to be seen with you.” Maggie just shrugs like Alex had told her undisputable facts. “Wow you really are a dumb jock.” A brief flash of hurt crosses Maggie’s face, but Alex quickly continues. “What would make you think that I would be embarrassed to be seen with the most popular girl in school?”

Maggie cocks her head, “you’re the one who wanted to keep it a secret and to always hide in the library or more recently the closet.”

“I was trying to protect you.”

“What?” Maggie says startled like Alex just said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

“I didn’t want to make you look bad. I knew hanging out with me, the ‘bad girl’ or more accurately the ‘nerd’ would look bad for you. I didn’t want to ruin your reputation.” Maggie looks shocked for a moment before busting out laughing.

“So, you're telling me that we’ve been acting like each other’s dirty little secret for the past few months for no reason?”

“apparently” Alex just shakes her head, but quickly stops when that causes her pain.

“Well no more.” Maggie says with iron in her voice, definite and firm. “I’m not embarrassed of you Alex, and I intend to prove it. And I hope you aren’t embarrassed of me, but I will understand if you are.” Maggie’s voice started off strong, but lost steam by the end.

“Maggie” Alex says with exasperation, “you can’t go from confident to insecure in a single sentence. I’m not embarrassed of you. I promise.”

Maggie smiles large enough to have her dimples on full display. “In that case, what do you say to a date tonight? The park; take a walk; see the water?”

“Sounds great.” Maggie nods and heads for the door intending on letting Alex sleep off her hangover. “Where are you going? You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Maggie just smiles and heads back over to Alex. She climbs under the covers with her and holds her close, with Alex’s head resting on her shoulder. The same way it had been resting last night. Just like last night Alex clutches onto Maggie and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch the Grease reference? Feel free to send me prompts, and the ones I already have I am working on currently.


	8. SuperFriends Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from goldenroad:  
> I have a prompt, and it tangentially ties into Melissa Benoist's previous role on glee. There's a karaoke night, and Kara goes up to sing. Supercorp is established, and here's MB singing on glee for reference. https://youtu.be/wY5PpDfsMko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. Hope you like it! If you have prompts feel free to comment here or on tumblr at ltoliviabenson

Kara and Lena took off their coats as they walked into the Alien bar. It was an unusually stormy Friday night, and they had to shake out their bodies like a dog. By the time they were done their hair was only slightly damp as the remaining water ran off and onto the floor of the bar. It settled in a puddle mixed with whatever alcohol had been most recently spilled. What they expected was a quiet evening with their friends, hanging out and having a laugh. What they were met with however, was a huge crowd of people, a stage, and what seemed to be a karaoke machine blasting music. 

Even more surprising was that James and Maggie were not only on stage singing, but on stage singing well. Or as well as they could be through their constant laughter. They were laughing hard as they sang Don’t Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee. Somehow they managed to both serenade each other and serenaded Alex and Lucy. The two of them were attempting to hide behind their whiskey glasses while their faces turned red and flushed, which had nothing to do with the alcohol.

James and Maggie had finished their performance just as Lena and Kara settled into their seats between Lucy and Winn. Lena had been sitting for maybe two seconds before Winn turned to her with excitement spread across his face. He started asking her all about L Corp’s latest project, and Lena just smiled and indulged him with what they were working on. He was so earnestly excited about her work, and she loved talking to people who had the kind of mind to appreciate it. Most of her days were spent trying to convince old white men that her ideas were worth the time, beyond what they could do for their bottom line.

“Okay, okay!” M’gann got everyone’s attention. She was somehow roped into being the MC for tonight's event, and she was regretting agreeing to it. If it hadn’t been for Maggie and James and a couple others the night would have been a total bust. However, as the alcohol continues to flow, everyone’s inhibitions will be lowered. That’s how when M’gann asked “Okay who’s next?” a drunk frat boy found himself stumbling up to the stage. He looked through the list of songs and decided on Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson. As the song started to play Alex went pale and Kara started squealing.

“Alex! Do you hear what song it is!” Kara was practically bouncing in her seat while Alex looked like she wanted her seat to swallow her whole.

“Babe,” Maggie nudged her, “why do you look like you just saw a ghost?” Maggie snickered and turned to Kara when she wasn’t getting an answer from Alex. “What’s special about this song?”

“When Alex was 19, we went down to Hollywood on vacation. While we were there Marilyn Manson was shooting a music video. At the time Alex was still a huge Manson fan, although I think she still is.” Kara looked almost giddy, and the rest of the super friends couldn’t wait to find out why. “Anyways, so we are walking around and happen to stumble across where he’s shooting the video. So we wait around to see if he’s going to come by. Long story short,” Kara actually squealed, “He took one look at Alex and pulled her into the music video!”

A round of ‘Oh my god’ a few gasps and Maggie’s jaw dropping happened before Kara pulled up the video so that they all could watch. And there was Alex, in a bikini, in a hot tub, with Marilyn Manson. Alex just groaned and hit her head on the table a few times, before Maggie stopped her. 

“Damn babe,” Maggie just chuckled not even trying to stop her laughter, but also trying to convey that she was mildly turned on by Alex’s little display. Soon after the drunken frat boy finished the song and stumbled back to his friends who were all whooping. 

“So let's never speak of this again,” Alex specifically glares at Winn, “to anyone.” He just holds up his hands in surrender while everyone else laughs.

Maggie then takes a look around at her friends and eyes them intently. She shifts a bit from her spot on Alex’s lap to take a better look, trying to decide who the next victim will be. Alex has been embarrassed enough so there is no way Maggie is going to make her sing. Lena, Lucy, and Winn look pointedly away when Maggie looks over to them, while Kara and James are lost in their own conversation.

“Sooo, who's up next? Me and James have already gone. Lucy?” 

Lucy shakes her head quickly, “no, no, I’m good. I’m a much better dancer than I am a singer anyways.”

“So! Just get up there and bust a leg!” Maggie exclaimed in drunken excitement. 

“Ya luce, why not? It could be fun. You used to love to sing when you danced.” James shrugged from his place next to her. Kara and him finished their conversation and decided to rejoin the group conversation much to Lucy’s annoyance. She just turns to him with a glare, because the last thing she wants to do is get up half drunk and start singing in front of strangers and their friends. As James opened his mouth to quickly defend his comment or attempt to dig himself out of the hole he had begun, Lucy gets a wicked look on her face and licks her bottom lip.

“You know what would be even more fun than drunkenly singing in front of our friends and all these strangers.” Lucy says in a seductive tone and leans in and continues in a whisper. “Giving you a private dance show at home. Don’t worry clothes are optional.” She leans in to give him an innocent seeming kiss. An awkward sounding cough sounds next to them breaking them from the trance they had been in. They turn to find a very red Kara and a smirking Lena next to them; the former avoiding eye contact at all cost.

“Um… guys, super hearing... I have it.” Her face starts to lose its crimson shade as Lena traces patterns on her lower back. Mostly kryptonian symbols that Kara has started to teach her. When Kara is almost back to a normal shade Maggie decides to speak up again.

“So Lucy is out,” Maggie glances at her and James, “and seemingly occupied. Why don’t you get up there Kara?” Those words Kara’s body to stutter. Which is something she wasn’t aware a body could do, but that would be the only way to describe what she did; stutter. Lena’s hand stalls in its place on her lower back. “I know for a fact that you can sing along to every song on the radio, and a fast little red bird told me that you’re a pretty amazing singer on your own.”

“You can sing?” Lena asks questioningly while Kara gives her a sheepish smile.

“Oh she has an amazing voice.” “Oh ya” Winn and Alex supply when it seems Kara isn’t going to answer. Kara looks over at Alex with what Alex assumes was supposed to be a glare. In response she just lifts an eyebrow that basically says, ‘you told my secret, now here’s my revenge’.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asks tilting her head in question as Kara bites her lower lip and just shrugs awkwardly.

“I can’t believe you’ve never heard her sing Lena!” Maggie starts to get really excited again and Alex gives her a look somewhere between ‘how much have you had to drink’ and ‘god you’re adorable like this’. “Oh! I know the perfect song for you!” Maggie quickly jumps off Alex’s lap, practically knocking her over as she does it, and runs up to find the song. 

Kara blushes at Maggie’s enthusiasm. In truth Kara hasn’t sung, in real life, in a very long time. The thought of doing it now in front of strangers and more importantly in front of Lena makes her a bit nervous. Something Lena has easily picked up on.

Lena kisses Kara’s temple and nudges her with her nose, “you don’t have to sing if you don’t want to darling. No one will be mad if you don’t want to get up there.” Kara leans into her touch feeling grounded by her presence. It’s true no one would be mad, but Kara can tell Lena really wants to hear her sing. In the end, it's a toss up whether it was her love for Lena that convinced her or the little bit of liquid courage she got from the Alien rum, but she gave Lena a quick kiss and strode up to the stage with as much confidence as she could muster. Maggie was still there setting up the music when Kara got there. She grabbed the mic and prayed to Rao that Maggie at least picked a song she knew. Maggie quickly finished setting it up and hurried back to her Alex shaped seat. 

Kara took a few deep breaths just as the start of the song began. After a few beats she could tell exactly what song it was and smiled towards Maggie. She chose well. Just as the lyrics started Kara closed her eyes, some of her courage fading now that the moment was here.

“We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain, We jumped, never asking why”

“We kissed, I fell under your spell, A love no one could deny”

She took a deep breath before the start of the corus and looked up to find the entire bar staring at her with awe in their eyes. Normally that kind of attention would cause Kara Danvers to blush, but when she sang she was at her heart just Kara Zor-El. Lost girl from Krypton, looking for a love she will never let go of.

“Don’t you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you”

“I can’t live a lie, running for my life.” 

She looks straight into Lena’s green eyes, trying to convey all the love she can as she sings the next line.

“I will always want you”

Lena smiles up at her with pure love and awe written on her face, which causes Kara’s smile to go from bright to megawatt shine.

“I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you wreck me”

***

By the time she finished the song the entire bar was silent. Everyone had a look of pure awe on their speechless faces. The drunken frat boy from before was the first to start clapping and quickly the entire bar filled with applause. That caused Kara to blush and scurry off the stage towards her friends. When she settled in her seat she turned towards Lena to gauge her reaction. At this point everyone else in the bar had gone back to normal, but Lena still looked at her with wonder. 

“So?” Kara asked a little nervous. Lena just shook her head, at a complete loss for words. When they said she could sing, that voice and power was not what Lena had been expecting. She had no words to describe how she felt so instead she grabbed Kara and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Pouring all of her love into it. When she pulled back she whispered,

“I will always love you Kara Zor-El, always.”


	9. Earth X (Sanvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request from tumblr: Prompt request: Just like in the canon universe, Alex follows Kara to Earth-X after the break-up and was attacked by Nazis. When Alex and the team got to the resistance camp which was lead by General Schott, she bumps into Earth-X Maggie, who has lost her wife aka Earth-X Alex because Earth-X Kara killed her (because like what Earth-X Kara said, "my sister tried to kill me"). The rest is up to you! :3 Also bonus if you could write Alex rushing to get back to Maggie when she's back on her Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This got dark really fast, so I apologize. It has a happy ending, but there is definite angst first. Who doesn't want Angst for the New Year! Warning for Psychological Torture.

Standing. She’s alive and standing just 10 paces from the one she had held close. So tall and strong; so beautiful and ethereal; alive. A look of determination graces her hardened features as she rests her hands on her hips. Her auburn hair flowing loose around her jaw line; swaying back and forth as she speaks with Leo. Her eyes follow her movements, her glock not far behind. She breathes deeply. _They've done this before_ , she thinks to herself. _You know it's not her_. Her hands line up, her finger slowly draws back. The slightest tremor in her hand stills her. _The way, the only way. They want our secrets_. She blinks rapidly trying to clear her thoughts. Her mind's eye narrows to the woman across from her. _Not real, not real, it's all not real_. The thoughts swim around her mind not giving her a moment's break.

It all happens in the blink of an eye. The gun flies out of her hand; an arrow lands in her shoulder; a scream rips through her; the side of her head meets Sara’s bo staff; blackness overtakes her and she can no longer fight for survival.

__

“What the hell was that?” Sara turns on Schott who had been standing with Alex when this went down. The former standing stock still with a look of dread on her face.

“Maggie” it’s a barely audible whisper. Attention is drawn to Alex who besides uttering the name had not moved an inch. Schott pushes his way past the group to check on his fallen soldier. Checking her pulse, he finds it beating strongly. He motions for two others to grab her and put her in their medical wing.

“And make sure someone is watching her at all times until I figure out what the hell happened here.”

“I’ll tell you what happened,” Sara cuts in, “we came here for help getting home and instead we find ourselves at the end of a gun. Now I’ve seen that look in her eyes before. I’ve had that look. She’s not stable, and even worse she’s dangerous. You need to deal with her or I will.”

“Now you look here,” Winn straightens up to his full height and pushes into Sara’s space, “I won’t stand here and let you start making decision in my camp and on my earth.” He inches even closer, while Sara stares him down. “Clearly something set her off, and I trust her instincts more than I trust the lot of you.” At that Winn got just a bit to close and Sara started pushing in as well. They inched closer and closer together, until they were practically nose to nose. Oliver stepped in to try and separate them. He found his wrist in a painful lock when he set it on Sara, so he quickly backed off before she decided to break it.

“Stop!” Alex’s sudden outburst startled the group enough that Sara and Winn seperated a bit and glanced over at her. “What do you know about her?”

Winn looked at her curiously but answered just the same. “Her name is Maggie Sawyer,” At the name Sara’s gaze had shot over to Alex from where she had been watching Winn speak. Her mouth suddenly dry and agape as she looked at Alex. The pieces falling one after another like dominoes. Maggie, thee Maggie. “She’s been with us for a long time. She had spent a number of years in camp, where she had been tortured. Her wife didn’t make it out.”

Winn looks around at the faces before him. Some concerned; some confused; some look as if their world was ending, which if you looked around that last part was true. What caught his eye was the look on Sara’s face. One of wonder, bewilderment, resolution.

“What? What do you know?”

Since Alex was still in shock and the rest didn’t know Sara found herself answering the question. “Our Alex Danvers here was engaged to one Maggie Sawyer.”

“Shit!”

_______________

Maggie woke with start. She found herself in a hospital bed with a throbbing in her head. Looking around she finds nothing in the room but this bed. Not a EKG machine, not an IV, not even a damn band aid. What She does see is the guard posted at the door. She quickly shifts to get off the bed, the pain in her shoulder startled her and causes a gasp to fall from her lips. The guard starts at that and yells down the hallway, never moving from his post. His grip tightens on the weapon he carries.

Maggie jumps off of the bed and scurried to the corner for as much cover as she can manage. “No… No I can’t be back.” She starts to panic, “It had been real. I had been so sure this time.” She starts incoherently mumbling to herself. Her entire body trembling. She is crouched down with her hands over her head, trying to protect herself. _Not that it had ever done any good before_ , she suddenly finds her mind being thrust into her past memories as complete panic overtakes her.

_Blood drips down her back, pooling at her swinging feet. Screams fill the air, hers or others it's hard to tell. She can hear her the voice laughing. She lifts her head, ignoring the pounding in her brain. Lexi stands in front of her laughing and smiling, how she used to before they found themselves at war. She says something; can’t hear her over the blood pooling in her ears. Lexi reaches out to cup her chin and smiles at her in a way that makes her feel lighter, feel whole again. As her breathing calms she hears more than feels the crack that rings out through the air. It brings her back to the truth._

_“Stop” Maggie breathes through the pain, her mind hurting more than the cuts on her body. “You’re not her, I know you aren’t.” The laughing starts again, this time belonging to Kara. Maggie shuts her eyes as tight as she can, willing for this to go away._

\--

This is where the group finds her, still trembling against the wall, clueless to the images running in her mind. Winn, Alex, Oliver, and Sara slowly approach her. Winn is the first to reach out but he finds his touch only causes her more fear and more pain. Alex moves forward, while Sara reaches out for her to stop. Brushing her off she continues forward. As she stops before the trembling woman she takes a deep breath before crouching down in front of Maggie.

“Maggie,” Alex reaches out slowly to touch the hand still wrapped around her head, as the other hand goes to cup her cheek. Maggie pulls away like she’s been burned, and chokes out a sob of pain.

“No,” Maggie chokes out. “Please don’t… d-don’t let me remember her touch.” She swings her head back and forth attempting to rid her mind of the voice; of the touch. “Take whatever you want from me, but please don't give me that memory back.” She starts to shake harder. “Don't make it real for me again.” By the end her voice is a horse whisper.

Alex’s hand is frozen in mid air. The touch of Maggie still soft on her finger tips. She swallows harshly and looks over her shoulder seeing the others look on in concern. She runs scenarios through her head. Trying to decide the best way to move forward. She could convince this Maggie that she is who she thinks she is, but it would be cruel. She could leave and let Winn and his people deal with this. She shakes her head and makes a decision.

“I’m not Alexandra Danvers.” She says with all the resolution in her voice that she can muster. Her words cause Maggie to stop shaking somewhat, but she hasn’t moved her hands or opened her eyes completely just blinked. Alex puts more force into her words, “I am not the one you have loved and lost. I only wear her face. I am sorry to have caused this pain.” Alex opts for touching her jacket not her skin. The skin to skin contact has only worsen her pain.

\--

Maggie starts to blink in confusion at Alex’s first words. _It’s just another trick. Drop your guard and more pain will come_. The next words wash over her, but just add to her confusion. She flinches when Alex grabs her jacket. _I don’t understand. This isn’t like before. Open your eyes and see for yourself. See the lies they want you to believe. Attempt to touch and feel nothing. See only that it will be Kara looking back at you, laughing_. Maggie lowers her hands and blinks her eyes fully open this time. What she had expected was to see Kara’s face taunting her. Forcing her to feel Lexi's presence and ripping it away with a cruel blood curdling laugh. She didn’t expect the dark eyes she had missed. She didn’t expect face she had loved but lost. She reached out to feel if she was there, to feel the skin under her fingers.

“I know your face.” Maggie said those words as just a whisper, a breath. She moved her fingers across a familiar path, but did not find familiar skin. “But you are not her.” She gulped as Alex put her hand over hers.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

Maggie just shakes her head a small smile graces her face, “you are Alexandra Danvers, just not my Lexi Danvers.” At Alex’s nod she continues, “I’m happy to know you are still alive out there somewhere, even if its not here in my arms. What do they call you on your earth?"

"Alex" Maggie just hums her response.

As they continue to stare into each other’s eyes a soldier comes running in the room taking the attention of the group behind them.

“Apologize General,” The man says as he sucks air back into his airless lungs, “we have just gotten word that there is movement at the base. It seems that whatever they are planning it’s going to happen soon.”

Winn gives him a nod and turns to leave. “Well I guess it's now or never for you to get home.” Oliver and Winn leave the room, while Sara continues to watch Alex kneel on the floor in front of Maggie.

“Danvers,” Sara says and Alex turns slightly to look behind her, still keeping one eye on Maggie. “It’s time to go.” Nodding she turns back to the woman still crouched in front of her. She hears Sara leave the room, and then just silence.

“I have to go.” Alex says quietly, “I’m sorry.”

Maggie just tilts her head slightly, “for what?”

“For causing you more pain.”

Maggie just shakes her head, “You allowed me a real memory again Alex, that’s worth all the pain in the world.” Maggie takes her hand back from Alex’s grip. Alex gets up and heads for the door before Maggie’s voice calls out to her. “Alex, on your earth are we together? Are we happy somewhere in the multiverse?”

Alex feels tears on her eyes, but wills them away. She turns to Maggie with a smile on her face. “Yes… yes we are. You are the love of my life.” The smile and look of hope she receives from Maggie is enough to know she has done the right thing by lying. She turns back around and continues out the door. Wondering if in the end it will truly be a lie.  
______________________________

They land back in Kara’s apartment. The birds chirp outside and everything is calm and still. It’s almost like nothing had even happened. Yet everything had happened. She watched a version of her sister die, while she had almost lost her version. She saw someone she had loved truly be broken and shattered. The reasons keeping them apart no longer felt like reasons. They felt like excuses. Sara’s words start to cloud her mind, draping it in confusion:

_“You seem like a thoughtful person. And if you thought it wasn’t going to work out and had to end it, I’m sure that reason was valid.”_

_Were those reason’s valid still_. Alex wonders. At one point they had been. Taking a deep Alex wonders where she goes from here, when in her heart she starts to understand that life was never going to be the same as when they left. What they have gone through will always be with them. She can see it within herself and within Kara. And maybe now priorities had shifted, but that isn’t always a bad thing. Sara’s voice crept back for a final time:

_“Trust your instincts.”_

Alex bids Kara goodbye and quickly jumps on her motorcycle. Racing against the wind, she speeds through the city. In no time at all she finds herself at Maggie’s doorstep. While she had sped to get there, now that she was, she was nervous. Taking a deep breath she finds the courage to knock. Footsteps are heard beyond the door and in no time a slightly confused looking Maggie is opening the door.

“Danvers?”

“Can I come in?” Alex shuffles nervously on her feet. Some of her courage leaving her as Maggie just stares at her. However, Maggie quickly recovers from her shock and moves to let Alex in. They stand in awkward silence until Maggie can’t stand it anymore.

“Why are you here Alex?”

“Kara almost died,” Maggie is ready to jump into action before Alex’s lifted hand stills her, “She’s fine and its taken care of. That’s not why I’m here.” Alex takes a deep breath to gather her thoughts before she begins, “We traveled to another earth; a horrible earth. Children were starving and everyone was dying all around us. I saw you there.” Alex looks intently into Maggie’s eyes. “I touched you. Felt your skin beneath my hands, but it wasn’t you Mags. It was a broken shell of who you were, and I saw the pain in your eyes when you looked at me. The pain of loving completely and having it ripped from your arms.” Alex’s face now had tears running down it, and when she looked gain into Maggie’s eyes she could see that tears shown there as well. “The things we went through there, will change all of us forever. How do you pick up the threads of an old life, knowing in your heart that the reasons that led you to where you were no longer seem to matter. That your reasons, as valid as they were, may no longer outweigh the need in your heart.”

“What are you trying to say Alex?”

“I’m saying that I’ve seen a world where we have been broken. Where the pain is too deep, and that time is not able to mend it.” Alex takes Maggie’s hands in hers, “And I don’t want this world to be the same, not for us. I love you and that's all that matters for me.”

Maggie stares silently into Alex’s eyes for a long few seconds before pulling her into a kiss laced with all the promise and passion that she can muster. When they pull out to breathe Alex hears Maggie whisper I love you too, as her breath ghosts across her neck. Things will never be perfect, nor ever be what they were. But maybe her lie on Earth X is no longer be a lie but a promise to be fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. If you have prompts leave them in the comments or send them to me on tumblr ltoliviabenson. I may or may not have been watching Lord of the Rings while writing this, so there are a couple lines stolen.

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on tumblr if you want ltoliviabenson


End file.
